Harry Potter and the Tragic Loss
by Kime
Summary: Harry deals with the death of Sirius Black, along with the death of another friend. A hidden secret is revealed.
1. Arthors Note

Dear Readers, I have limited time to write as much as I would like. I will be writing it in my free time and on weekends and up-dating it as soon as it's finished. I am currently working on the next chapter. This story is hard for me to write because Sirius was my most favorite character closly tieing Remus Lupin, and with him dead I have to handle this story carefully as to not offend anyone. Sincerely, Kime 


	2. Dealing with Death

**Chapter 1: Dealing with death **

Harry Potter sat on his bed at Grimmauld Place. He was lucky enough to get out of the Dursley's early this year due to Uncle Vernon complaining about how much danger his family was in. Harry was enjoying the break he was getting but he couldn't help to think about Sirius' death. Sirius Black was the closest thing to a father figure Harry had ever had. Harry's parent were killed by an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort. He was orphaned at a young age and sent to his aunt and uncle's to live until he was able to join the wizarding world.

"Harry are you ok? You haven't said anything for days now and we're all getting quite worried about you." Hermione said opening the door and walking into the bedroom Harry and Ron shared.

"I'm fine, I just want to be left alone. I'll come down and talk to everyone eventually I just-" Harry was cut off.

"It's not your fault Sirius died. You didn't know he wasn't in danger, you can't blame yourself if anything it was Kreacher's fault." Hermione said sitting across from Harry on Ron's bed.

"It is my fault, I should have remembered that stupid mirror. I shouldn't have gone in the first place, I should have learned Olccumecy like Dumbledore told me to!" Harry said laying down in his bed.

"Harry you're right, you should have done all those things. You were worried about Sirius though and you were trying to help someone you cared about. I'll leave you alone now but promise me that you'll come down and visit with the rest of us soon." Hermione hugged Harry and then left the bedroom.

Harry felt better after talking with Hermione about it, he still felt guilty but now he knew that it really wasn't his fault and that he needed to stop blaming himself. Harry looked through his trunk and pulled out Sirius' mirror. " I want to talk to Sirius Black!" Harry yelled at it. He knew that he wouldn't see Sirius' face, like all the other times but he kept wishing he would. After a couple hours of brooding Harry went to join the rest of the people staying at the house.

"Harry it's great to see you mate!" Ron said shaking Harry's hand. Ron hated seeing Harry this way.

"Where is everyone else?" Harry looked around at the deserted living room.

"They went out to do order stuff, you know recruit members, see what Voldemort's up to. The usual stuff. Lupin's been waiting for you to come out of your bedroom though, he says he needs to talk to you about stuff that Sirius left behind. He refused to tell us more though, said it was between you and him." Ron said changing the channel to a TV that Hermione had brought for the house. " Stupid thing! Why don't you ever work?" Ron said pointing his wand at the TV. Harry and Hermione started to laugh.

"Ron, you can't just stare at it wishing the channel would change. Here use this." Hermione handing him the remote control and showed him how to work it. Harry had never noticed how complicated a TV set was until he tried to watch everyone try and use it.

"Anyways as I was about to say, We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow if you want to come. If not I'll go and pick up your things for you, so you and Lupin can talk and such." Hermione said taking hold of Ron's hand. Hermione and Ron had become an item over the last few weeks, when Ron had admitted to Harry about liking Hermione since they're second year, and Hermione overheard. Luckily she felt the same way he did and told him so.

"I guess I'll stay here and talk to Lupin, I mean I have to sometime right?" Harry went over to a chair and sat down. He felt better being out of the room, but little things kept bugging him. Everything in the house reminded him of Sirius, which made sense since it had all belonged to Sirius at one point.

It took a while for the three of them to notice how much time had passed. Most of the order had gathered downstairs and Mrs. Weasley was almost done making dinner. The only person that didn't seem to be there was Lupin, and Mr. Weasley." Wow how long were we watching TV?" Ron asked coming back up from the kitchen.

"6 hours. I told you that the TV could be addicting." Hermione said rolling her eyes and getting up. " I think we should make our way to the kitchen, dinner should be soon." Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down to the kitchen. Upon entering they all found seats and waited.

"So Ron um, where's Ginny?" Harry said looking around. It seemed more quiet then it usually was.

"She's with Charlie in Romania, he decided it would be a good way for her to get away from everything. He invited me also but I wanted to stay here." Ron said looking at the table.

"Oh, you should have gone it would have been a nice little vacation." Harry said feeling guilty. He knew that Ron wanted to stay to watch out over him and Hermione.

A little while later Mr. Weasley apparated into the house followed by Lupin both looked like they had been running around like crazy. " What's wrong Arthur? You both look terrible." Came Mrs. Weasley's voice from the kitchen, she sounded extremely worried.

"It's fine Molly, there have just been so many raids that Lupin's put everyone on them. He's even helping out himself. He makes a better minister than Fudge did." Arthur said hugging Mrs. Weasley. Lupin had been made Minister of Magic when Cornelius Fudge resigned and appointed the next person whom walked by him. Lupin didn't really walk but fell in front of Fudge, but he took the job happily.

"Well, dinner's ready." Mrs. Wealsey said pointing her wand at the pot on the stove and magiking it to the table.


	3. Sirius' Will

**Chapter 2: Sirius' Will **

After Dinner Lupin pulled Harry aside. " I've been meaning to speak to you about what's been happening. I-"

"Yeah I know Hermione and Ron told me about it, can we talk about it tomorrow though? I really just want to get to bed right now." Harry said looking up the stairs.

"Ok tomorrow then, but you can't keep avoiding everything. You do have to face it some time." Lupin said moving aside and letting Harry get up to bed.

By the time Harry woke up the next day everyone had already left for Diagon Alley leaving Lupin and himself alone in the house. Harry got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen to get something to eat. " It's good to see you up and about Harry, I was worried for a while that you might sleep the day away. I have a guest coming today to talk with you about Sirius' will. He made one up just in case something like this happened." Lupin said bringing a plate of toast to the table along with a bottle of Butterbeer.

"Ok, thanks." Harry said taking the bottle of Butterbeer and the plate of toast. He really didn't want to talk to anyone about Sirius.

Around lunch Lupin and Harry made their way to a house that Harry had never seen before. Lupin had explained how they couldn't invite just anyone to Grimmauld Place because then anyone could find it. So they had to go to another place to visit Sirius' lawyer.

"Harry welcome to Dumbledore manor. Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to let us use his house as a meeting place. Please feel free to look around, not many people have visited his house before." Lupin said looking around himself.

The house looked exactly like it's owner, it was such a magical place and like Hogwarts had many charms on it. Harry figured that Dumbledore liked the ceiling of Hogwarts because his ceiling also matched the sky outside. " Ah, here he is. Thank you so much for coming Mr. Williams." Lupin looked over at the man standing outside the door.

"No problem minister. Please call me James." The lawyer held his hand out to Lupin and Harry.

"Please call me Remus, this is Harry Potter. Please come in." Lupin said opening the door and letting everyone in. They reached another door behind it was a room with a long table, and what looked like a muggle projection machine.

"Well Mr. Potter, my client Sirius Black had left a will and a letter for you. He had made both out a few years before this happened, while he was in Azkaban just in case something like this had happened." James handed an envelope over to Harry.

Dear Harry,

I don't know if we have met yet, or if I'm still in Azkaban. If you are reading this letter however it means that I have passed on. I was friend with your parents Lily and James. When they died they left all their possessions to me. I obviously have no use for them so I'm leaving them to you, along with the remainder of my things as well. I hope we have met and that you were able to learn a lot about your parents through me. I will miss you.

Sincerely,  
Sirius Black

Harry read and reread the letter a couple of time before looking at the lawyer. " Sirius mentions that he's leaving stuff to me but it doesn't say what he's leaving."

The lawyer looked at Harry and Remus and then withdrew a second piece of parchment. " This is the will Sirius left behind. According to this you own Black Manor and a house in Godric's Hollow. Oh and you're going to need these." James handed over a key ring with six keys on it. " Those are the keys to get into Sirius' and the Potter's vaults at Gringotts the money and things in there now belong to you. There is one more thing in here, it says that the guardian of Harry Potter will be turned over to Albus Dumbledore until Mr. Dumbledore sees fit to pass custody over to, I'm sorry but I can't read that last part." James looked at the lost expression on Harry's face.

"So what does that mean?" Remus asked.

"It means that Albus Dumbledore has custody of Harry Potter until Dumbledore sees fit to hand him over to the right person. Well I must go, I'm sorry for your loss." With that James left Dumbledore manor.

"Harry if you like I can take you over to your parent's old house. You are technically the owner now." Remus said looking down at the will James Williams left behind.

"Maybe later, if you don't mind I would like to see Professor Dumbledore." Harry said getting up slightly dazed. He was now the owner of Grimmauld Place and a house in Godric's Hollow, this was his escape from the Dursleys.

"Are you going to be ok Harry?" Lupin looking at Harry's bewildered face. " I know this is a lot for you to deal with right now, but Dumbledore, myself, and the other's will help you get it all situated." Lupin said leading Harry out of Dumbledore manor and to the Three Broomsticks where Dumbledore was holding a teachers meeting.


	4. Return to Hogwarts

**Chapter 3: Return to Hogwarts**

After saying good-bye to everyone at Grimmauld Place. Harry, Ron, and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts express to return to Hogwarts. "I can't believe Sirius left you everything." Ron said wide-eyed when Harry told him what had happened the week before.

"I feel bad though, Lupin had been his best friend. I think he should have received something." Harry said gazing out the window. Talking about Sirius still upset him.

"You never know Harry, Sirius might have already given Lupin something before he went to the ministry. He didn't seem upset when you got everything. He was actually a lot happier after you returned." Hermione said trying to cheer him up.

Ron jumped up out of his seat. " Harry you might want to open the window." He pointed to a bird outside. Harry knew it to be Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. Harry quickly opened the window and let Fawkes inside. Once he took the letter off, Fawkes left instantly.

Dear Harry,

I'm sorry for not being around much after Sirius' death. I was taking care of important matters. I'm sure you'll find out about them soon enough. Once you arrive at school please go to my office, and wait for me. The password is Cockroach Cluster. I'll meet you there after the ceremony. There are a few items I need to discuss with you and someone who has been patiently waiting to see you."

Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Hogwarts Headmaster

Ron and Hermione read the not over his shoulder. " What do you think he meant when he said he has someone whose been patiently waiting to meet you?" Hermione said going back to her seat.  
  
"I don't know. I'm just finding it odd that he sent Fawkes to the train and didn't just tell me when I got there, like Filch did for Snape that one time." Harry reread the letter. Something was going on and Harry didn't know if he liked it or not.

"Well, ask Hagrid. He's usually there when we get off of the train." Hermione said getting out one of her school books.

Once they arrived at Hogwarts, Harry ran off the train. " Hagrid, what's wrong? Dumbledore sent me a letter. Who wants to meet me?" Harry looked Hagrid in the eye.  
  
"There is nothing wrong 'Arry. Professor Dumbledore just has a few things to talk to you about. Sorry about Snuffles though he was a great-erm-friend, even when he was a dog. Better get going Harry, first years this way please." Hagrid said walking over to a group of new students.

Harry entered the school and made his way to Dumbledore's office. " Cockroach Cluster!" Harry said sternly getting on the steps that appeared once inside he noticed he wasn't alone.

"Hi, um who are you?" Harry asked taking a seat next to a brown haired, emerald green eyed girl.

"Hi, I'm Darla. What's your name?" Darla asked turning to face Harry.

"I'm Harry Potter. Are you a new student?" Harry looked around at the portraits. The people inside where whispering amongst themselves.

"I'm not really a student. I get home schooled during the breaks, and such." Darla said with a smile. Harry guessed that they talked for a while because Dumbledore had entered his office followed by Snape and Lupin.

"I'm glad to see both of you are getting along so well. I was afraid that you two might not like each other." Dumbledore said drawing up two chairs and sitting behind his desk.

"Professor what's Lupin and Professor Snape doing here?" Harry asked, he really wasn't liking what was going on. ' It must be bad' Harry thought 'Lupin and Snape are never nice to each other.'

"There are here because they know this situation better than I do. Harry in Sirius' will there was a part about who gets custody over you now, and that information resides with me. However the story is just as unclear to me as it will be to you. Harry I think it's time that you know a little more about your parent's lives. Before your mother died she was pregnant. I thought that the baby didn't make it, but it seems that Voldemort had even thrown me. One of his deatheaters took your sibling when you destroyed him, and raised them as if it was his own. I think that Professor Snape can take it from here, I still don't know the whole story."

"Potter, your mom had a daughter before her death. Lucious Malfoy was placed in custody of the child and she was raised as Draco Malfoy's sister. When I found out what had happened I told Dumbledore about it. Dumbledore went in a took the child from Lucious and she was given to me to watch. I've raised her since she was a baby, taught her everything I knew about your parent's and the wizarding world. I've had to hide her from the Malfoys and Voldemort. Darla here is your sister Harry, and we all agree that it's about time you both met and became friends. Other than the Dursleys you're all each other has." Snape said looking at Dumbledore rather than at Harry or Darla.

"You knew about this didn't you?!" Harry jumped out of his seat and yelled at Lupin. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Harry it wasn't for me to tell. She was kept safe, and out of harm until Dumbledore was allowed to tell you about her. I'm sorry Harry but it was for your own good." Lupin said calmly. " That brings up another point. You were left in the custody of Dumbledore until he sees fit to pass it on to the actual guardian. I'm sorry to say Harry that it is not me, being Minister of Magic I already have a lot to deal with right now." Lupin said looking at Harry and then at Darla.

"Wait a minute! You aren't saying what I think you're going to say?" Harry said turning to Dumbledore.

"Well it's only fair, Dumbledore isn't always there and he has raised your sister for quite some time. Harry I'm sorry to say this but from this point on Professor Snape is your guardian. It's not like you'll be living with him or anything. I mean you have Grimmauld Place and Godric's Hollow to live in now both are under pretty heavy spells."

"Potter don't worry I'm not going to treat you any different in front of people. I think you'll come to like being around me and I can help you learn how to defeat the Dark Lord. I suggest you get to know Darla, she's one powerful witch and can help you with stuff that she's even surpassed Dumbledore on." Snape said looking at Harry now.

"Harry, I know that this is a lot for you to take in right now but we wanted you to know. I hope that you understand why we did all this and why we are just not getting around to telling you everything. All I hope is that you don't hold it against anyone, even Sirius."


	5. Getting to know Darla

**Chapter 4: Getting to know Darla.**

"I understand if you want to stay away from me Harry. It's a lot to get use to." Darla said turning to Harry when they reached the end of the hall.

"I want to get to know you, I just have something I need to do right now." Harry said turing towards the library. He felt like being left alone.

"I understand. Well, when you're done you can come and find me." Darla said disappointed. She wanted to get to know her brother right away. She had hear the amazing things he had done in the past few years and couldn't wait to hear what had happened from him. She also didn't have to many friends, and was hoping Harry would introduce her to some people.

"I will, I promise." Harry started walking towards the library. Darla headed towards Snape's class. Instead of going to the library though Harry made his way to Gryffindor dormitories. Once he got there he remembered no one told him the password to get into the common room.

"Ennevrate." Ron said coming up behind him with Hermione.

"Thanks, I would have been stuck out here a while if you didn't show up." Harry said walking through the portrait hole.

"Your welcome. So what did Professor Dumbledore tell you? Are you in trouble?" Hermione said sitting down on the couch in front of the fire.

"He told me that Snape is now my guardian, since Remus and Dumbledore are going to be very busy. Oh and I have a sister named Darla but that's it." Harry said the last thing quickly.

"How come Snape gets, wait a minute you have a sister?" Ron said just realizing the last thing Harry said.

"Yeah, she was stolen by Voldemort and then given to the Malfoys to raise. When Snape found out he took Darla back and has been raising her, that's why Snape received custody of me." Harry said looking ticked off.

"Harry this is great! Now you get to be a big brother, and look out for your sister. Plus you get to share memories that you've had and stories. I bet she has a load of stories about Snape. Have you met Darla yet?" Hermione said quickly turing her attention from Ron to Harry.

"Yeah, she's really nice. Snape said that she might be able to teach me things that would help in the fight against Voldemort. Supposedly she's a really powerful witch, there are things that she can do that Dumbledore can't." Harry said looking around the room, he didn't want to talk about Darla right now.

"Harry that's great. Obviously you both are powerful wizards I mean look at your parents and mentors. So where is she?" Hermione looked around the room to see if she could spot someone who wasn't at the feast.

"I told her I had to go to the library. She probably went back to Dumbledore's office or something. I just needed some time to myself to get use to this. I mean I went from just having the Dursleys to having a sister."

"Harry, you should have brought her back here. Even if you didn't want to talk to her, we would have shown her around and such until you calmed down." Hermione said giving Harry a dirty look.

"Look Hermione, if you want to meet her go and ask Dumbledore or Snape where she went. I'm sure she's still here and that they would know where to find her." Harry said storming up to the boys dormitories.

Ron followed Harry to go and calm him down, and Hermione went to go find Professor Snape to find where Darla went. " Um, Professor. I was wondering if you knew where Darla went. I came to see if she needed someone to show her around, and be her friend." Hermione said running into Professor Snape in the hallway.

"Darla is in my classroom right now Ms. Granger. She's a little upset that Mr. Potter left her so quickly. I assure you she'll be fine, but if you want to meet her I can't stop you." Snape said continuing down the hall.

Hermione went down to the dungeons and knocked on the door to the potions class. " Darla Potter are you in here? I'm Hermione Granger, I'm friends with Harry, I thought that you might want to talk." Hermione poked her head around the door. Darla was sitting behind Snapes desk, it looked like she had just ran a mile.

"Hi, come in. Sorry I took a look in my parents Pensive." Darla said getting up and greeting Hermione at the door.

"Thanks, I was wondering if you wanted to come on a walk with me. I could tell you about Harry if you want and you could tell me about yourself." Hermione said walking into the dimly lit classroom.

"Sure, how long have you known Harry?" Darla and Hermione made their way up the stairs of the Dungeon.

"Since my first year here. He's a great friend and very loyal. I'm sure he'll come around eventually, it take him and our friend Ron a while to get use to things. I heard you lived with Professor Snape what was that like?"

"Ok I guess. I've learned a lot from him and Dumbledore, since I couldn't go to school."

"Why couldn't you go to school?" Hermione gave her an odd look.

"Well, with everyone spying on very one else, it would be risky not being caught. I couldn't go to Hogwarts because of Draco being here, and Beauxbatons because a couple of the death eaters send there kids there, and Drumstrang is pretty much all deatheaters so there was a huge chance of Voldemort knowing that I was still alive then." Darla said leading Hermione outside the doors.

"So how come you're here now? I mean with Draco being here." Hermione lead Darla to the lake.

"Well, according to Professor Dumbledore, Draco and friends aren't at Hogwarts at the moment. They missed the train and will be here in a few days time." Darla sat down the ground next to the lake.

"So what's my brother like? I heard about everything he's done and I couldn't believe it, he was really brave. That guy Ron and you must be really brave going with him. What's it like going to school here?" Darla said wide-eyed.

"Well your brother is great, he's very nice. He's also a great Quidditch player, he's the seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Going to school is great, the teachers here are really nice." Hermione said, she didn't want to tell Darla how mean Snape was to the students.

Hermione and Darla talked for a while until both girls started falling asleep. " I think it's time we got back to the dormitories. Where are you staying?" Hermione asked helping Darla up.

"I'm not positive. I guess I have to go find Snape." Darla said as they made their way back to the castle.

"Well if you want you can stay in the girls dormitory with Ginny, Lavender, Pavarti, and me, since you have no place to stay. That way when Ron wakes up you can meet him, and we can talk your brother into clearing his schedule, so you two can spend some time together before you go back to Grimmauld place for the school year." Hermione said leading her to Snapes office.

"Hey Cranky pants, I was wondering if I could stay with Hermione in the girls dormitory. If it was ok with you, so when Harry wakes up tomorrow I can get him to talk to me." Darla said giving Snape her puppy dog face.

"Darla how many times have I asked you not to call me that!? You can stay with Hermione, as long as you stay out of trouble." Snape said while getting his classroom ready for tomorrow.

"Thanks, and um let's think, about a trillion times, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop." Darla said leaving the room.

"Cranky pants?" Hermione didn't think she wanted to know what that ment.

"It's a nickname I gave Snape, because when I first lived with him he had a whole bunch of rules and kept yelling at me for everything. I finally got him to loosen up a bit." Darla said as they faced the portrait hole. Once inside both girls headed towards the dormitories.


	6. Hermione's Guilt Trip

**Chapter 5: Hermione's guilt trip.**

Early the next morning Hermione went down into the common room to wait for Harry to wake up. Once Harry came down the stairs Hermione ran over to him. " I can't believe you!" She shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Harry said not registering what she was shouting about.

"Leaving your sister alone. You didn't even do anything last night Harry, you could have spent some time with her. I talked to her last night and she is one of the sweetest and coolest people I know Harry. She knows a lot about Voldemort and his followers and she even knows how to make Professor Snape mad without getting in trouble. She wants to know about her brother and I don't think getting the information second hand is the best way to do it. You're not dead Harry, she should get to know you from you not from other people, or books!" Hermione stormed out of the common room and towards the Great Hall.

Harry went back up to the boys dormitories to write a letter. He usually would have consulted Hermione or Sirius about this but since both were not going to be of help at the moment the next best person was Lupin. After writing the letter and sending it off Harry made his way down to the Great Hall.

"Harry it's great to see you again, I was wondering if you weren't busy today since classes are being delayed until some of the students can arrive, if you wanted to hang out or something that would be great." Darla said sitting by Hermione and Ginny.

"Well, um, we'll see. I'm pretty sure that I have nothing to do but I want to talk to Professor McGonagall about the Gryffindor Quidditich team and then I think I'm free but let me make sure before I make any plans." Harry just wanted time to his self still but Hermione's words kept running through his head. ' You're not dead Harry, she should get to know you from you not other people, or books!'

"Ok, well I'll be around if you get some free time. I would love to see more of the school though." Darla said returning to her breakfast. Almost at once the owls started to bring the mail to the students. Hermione took the Daily Prophet from the Barn owl in front of her and put two knuts in to the pouch that was on its leg.

"Harry! You won't believe it." Hermione said scanning an article on the front page of the Prophet.

"What!?" Harry said looking at the excited expression on Hermione's face.

Hermione handed Harry the newspaper, on the front page was an article about Sirius Black.

Sirius Black murderer or loyal friend?

Due to recent events in the Ministry of Magic, and the capture of one Peter Pettigrew, the Wizengamot has reviewed the case of murderer Sirius Black. After being forced Vertiserum Pettigrew confessed to the betrayal of Lily and James Potter, and the blackmail of Sirius Black. When asked why he did this he said "I knew where the power was, I'm not an idiot. I don't hang with a side that has a great possibility of losing. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is a powerful wizard and those who are stupid enough to come up against him have a death wish." After long discussions with Pettigrew it seems the Sirius Black was being a loyal friend, which are what Gryffindors at Hogwarts are known for. Black should be a respected man, for he did what most of us would not be able to deal with going to Azkaban an innocent man, and when coming face to face with the man who put you there, didn't kill him on site. The Minister of Magic Remus Lupin, once friends with the now deceased Sirius Black, along with Albus Dumbledore and the Wizengamot have dropped all charges against Sirius Black and have labeled him a free man. " It's a pity," Said Dumbledore the day of the hearing, " that Sirius Black is not here to celebrate with us." One person who is rumored to be taking his death to heart is Harry Potter. For those of you who do not know Harry was left in the care of Black, after his parents died fighting to save Harry's life.

"That's great news." Harry said glumly. He handed the paper back to Hermione and left the Great Hall.

"Is he going to be ok?" Darla asked looking at Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. It's just that Sirius was like a father to Harry and he blames Sirius' death on his irresponsibility of running off to the Ministry." Hermione said watching Harry leave the room.

"Well, I know that many people think that he's brave no matter if he ran off or not. Even Snape said great things about him afterwards." Darla said reading the article.

Harry went to McGonagall's office and walked inside. " Professor, I was wondering who was the new Quidditch Captain this year?" Harry said sitting down in front of her desk.

"We have a special captain this year Harry. We're going to trick the other teams, and I wanted you to help. I want you to work with Oliver Wood on this years Quidditch moves, and make this team unbeatable. We have to keep this a secret though since Wood graduated he really can't coach the teams, I looked it up though and it doesn't say anything about him giving you friendly advice and helping you along the way." McGonagall said smiling.

"Are you serious?" Harry was excited he never got to work with Wood on designing the Quidditch team, and it would be great experience for him to learn more about the sport.

"There is one thing though Harry, if you want to become captain."

"What's that?" Harry said knowing fully well that McGonagall was planning something.

"Dumbledore and I agreed to let you be captain if you get to know your sister. We don't mean spend three minutes with her and dump her onto Ms. Granger or Ms. Weasley." McGonnagal said smiling.

"I was planning to do that sometime today anyway." Harry lied, he really just wanted to be Quidditch captain.

"Good, well I suggest you get to it then." McGonagall said leading Harry to the door.


	7. Bonding

**Chapter 6: Bonding. **

"Hey Darla, I thought since I didn't have anything to do at the moment if you wanted to we could go and talk." Harry said with a smile.

"Sure, Where do you want to go?" Darla asked excitingly jumping to her feet.

"We could walk around the grounds. I'm sure you're tired of sitting around the castle. So how have you been?" Harry was at a loss on what to ask her.

"I'm great. I just can't believe you're actually talking to me, I mean Hermione said it might take a while for you to get use to having a sister. I've heard so many things about what has happened to over the last few years and I wanted to know what it's like facing Voldemort?" Darla said walking towards the lake.

"You said his name. Sorry it's just that not a lot of people say his name. It's scary but when I'm around him I don't think at the time how scary and dangerous it is, actually I don't really think at all." Harry said looking at his sister. She had their mom's emerald green eyes, and their dad's brown hair. She was about a foot and a half shorter than Harry was also.

"So do you think one day we could play Quidditch together?" Darla said watching her brother get lost in his thoughts.

"That would be cool, but um the thing is we don't have any Quidditch items at home. I heard that you have to leave because of it being dangerous if you stay here." Harry said remembering what Hermione had once told going to the Great Hall.

"Actually, we do. Harry dad left you his snitch before he died, and Snape went out and bought me a bludger to cheer me up when I found out the truth. I'm sure we could save our money to buy a Quaffle one day. Then we'd have a whole set." Darla said noticing a few of the students looking at Harry and her.

"Then you're one. Maybe during Christmas break, I think you should stay at Grimmauld Place instead of at Snape's house. It is partially yours, and it's probably a lot nicer. If you don't want to I understand I just thought that you might want an actual home, one that our parents use to visit and everything." Harry said feeling guilty. He was starting to enjoy having a sister, Darla was one of the coolest people Harry ever met. He hated the fact that it took Hermione and McGonagall to get him around to talking to her.

"I would love that! Then I can see you and the others when you go on breaks and such." Darla gave Harry a hug. He looked at her for a minute and hugged her back.

"Oh look Potter's got a girlfriend." Shrieked Pansy Parkinson. Harry looked at her and walked away, he knew he couldn't tell her that it was his sister, because then it would definitely get back to Draco.

"So is it true you can talk to snakes?" Darla asked ignoring Pansy also.

"Yeah, I didn't know I could until I came to Hogwarts. I mean I did release a Python on our cousin Dudley but I didn't know I did it. I had no idea that magic actually existed." Harry said. He was getting use to hanging out with Darla quickly. After a while both of them started joking around with each other.

"I want to meet the Dursleys. I think it would shock them, you would get a kick out of it, and since you can't do magic outside of school I could curse them for you." Darla said smiling.

"You can do magic?" Harry said confused.

"Yeah, It's a loop hole that the Ministry didn't figure out yet. Since I didn't go to an actual school I can do magic outside of Snape's house. Plus Lupin said that since you've been a target of Voldemort and since he's looking for me also, then I should be prepared." Darla said pushing Harry into the lake. He had done it to her early when they were fighting over who the best teacher at Hogwarts was, Harry wasn't winning and pushed her into the lake.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Harry said pulling himself to the bank.

"Yes, it is! You did it to me, and Snape is a pretty darn good teacher if I've ever seen one." Darla said smiling.

"Well, it's almost time for the feast, I think we should make our way back to the castle." Harry said taking out his wand and drying his clothes. While making their way to the school they bumped into Hagrid.

"It's good ter see you two gettin along so well. I was afraid you two would end up losing each other in the end. Darla it's great to see yer happy." Hagrid said giving Darla a hug.

"What did he mean?" Harry asked once Hagrid was out of ear shot.

"I've had a hard time with you ignoring me, I thought you hated me and wanted to get rid of me. I also thought that when you finally got around to talking to me you'd end up thinking I was some dorky little sister that was constantly tagging along so I would have friends." Darla said blushing.

"Well, no need to worry about that anymore. I think you're cool and I'm keeping you as a sister. So no matter what you're stuck with me now." Harry said laughing and pulling his sister into a hug.


	8. First Day of School

**Chapter 7: First Day of Classes.**

After a couple more days of bonding Harry and Darla said their good-byes and Darla left for Grimmauld Place. Classes had started a few days ago since all the students had finally arrived. While sitting in the Great Hall Draco Malfoy noticed Harry sitting at the Gryffindor Table. "So it is true Potter? Do you actually have a girlfriend?" Draco yelled across the table.

"No, but if I did I wouldn't tell you anyways." Harry said standing up.

"Oh, isn't that cute. Potty has a girlfriend and he's embarrased of her." Draco spat back.

" Petrificus Totalius!" Yelled Hermione. Everyone turned and stared at her.

"What did you do that for?" Ron asked shocked.

"I'm just so sick of him getting into everyone elses business." Hermione said putting her wand back. Professor Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore walked over to the crowd of students.

"Ms. Granger my office now! Potter, Weasley what is the problem?" McGonagall said her face getting red.

"Well Malfoy kept taunting us. I don't know why Hermione stunned him though, something about getting fed up with him getting into our business." Harry said shocked, and annoyed.

"Well just because Mr. Malfoy can't behave doesn't mean you should. I hate to do this but 20 points from Gryffindor for all three of you. Potter go to Dumbledore's office, Weasley follow me." McGonagall led Ron to her office where Hermione was waiting. Harry went to Dumbledore's office.

"Harry I understand that you can't tell anyone about Darla, but I don't expect you or your friends to go around stunning students. No matter how much they deserve it. I'm starting to think that introducing you two might of been a bad idea." Dumbledore said walking into the office.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea that 'Mione was going to do that. Professor I promise I'll talk to Ron and Hermione and we won't go stunning people." Harry said.

" Ok then, I suggest you get to class." Dumbledore said watching Harry get up and leave the castle. Dumbledore then had a brillant idea.

Harry went into Charms and waited for Ron and Hermione to show up. It was obvious that Professor McGonagall was upset about what happened this morning. While lost in thought Ron took a seat next to Harry and started talking. " Well Hermione is in a lot of trouble they're thinking about giving her detention with Snape for three weeks. Draco's threatening to tell his father but no one's scared because he tells his father everything. I wonder what Dumbledore's up to though he walked into McGonagall's office and asked to speak to her privately. When they came back McGonagall was smiling and said that Hermione could go and that she would speak to her later."

" So where is she?" Harry said coming out of his daze.

" She went back to the common room, she's really upset. She's even thinking about apologizing to Malfoy. She's out of her mind, if I didn't I wouldn't apologize to him."

"Well, that's probably because you'd be afraid he'd curse the heck out of you." Harry said laughing.

" Yeah well, you'd you blame me?" Ron said looking over at Harry. Harry couldn't blame him at all, he knew that Malfoy would curse anyone who ticked him off. When the class ended Harry went to the Gryffindor common room to find Hermione. When he got there she was no where in sight.

"Hermione are you here?" Harry screamed up the girls dormitory.

"She went out, something about having to do the right thing." Ginny said coming down the stairs.

Hermione went walking down the hall. The Slytherins were suppose to have Defensive Magical Theory with the Ravenclaws. _'Classes end in a minute and he surely must be in there,' _Hermione thought. Sure enough when the bell rang Draco and the others where the last ones out of the class.

"Mal-erm- Draco can I talk to you for a minute?" Hermione asked looking embarrased.

"I don't associate with mudbloods Granger." Draco said walking away.

"Please just let me say this, it's really important to me." Hermione said running after him.

" And I should care cause?"

" Look I just wanted to apologize for this morning. It was wrong of me, and if there's anything I could do to make it up to you please don't hesitate to ask." Hermione said stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"Mudbloods, they think they have to fix everything." Draco said storming off with Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Marcus Flint behind him.


	9. A New Student

**Chapter 8:A New Student**

The next morning everyone was in the Great Hall eating breakfast and talking about the day ahead when the owl posts came. Hedwig landed in front of Harry with a letter on her leg. Harry took it and opened it immediately.

**Dear Harry,**

**How are you? I miss hanging out with you at Hogwarts. Professor Snape told me that I could come and visit you during the first Hogsmeade weekend, but I have to where a cape so no one can tell it's me. I know that sounds stupid but I can't wait to see you. Please write back with the Hogsmeade dates since Cranky Pants doesn't remember them. I'm using my middle name so in case this letter is intercepted they don't know who sent it. Oh and I heard about what happened with Malfoy please don't get in trouble because of me, and tell Hermione that also.**

**Sincerly,**

**Lily.**

Harry handed Hermione and Ron the letter to read. Once they were done Hermione took out a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote somethings down and then handed it over to Harry. " Here you can write Lily on that and then send it back with Hedwig."

"Thanks. Ron do you want to write anything before I tie it to Hedwigs leg?" Harry said writing down a message to his sister, and handing it over to Ron. Ron wrote a few things and then handed it back to Harry who tied it to Hedwigs leg and sent her on her way.

The three got up and walked out of the Great Hall and headed towards their next class. "So are you enjoying having a person to talk to?" Ron said chosing his words carefully.

"Yeah it's great. I mean I've always had people to talk to and don't get me wrong I love talking to both of you also, but it's different having someone as close as Lily to talk to." Harry said smiling.

"We'll we're just glad that you're happy and not getting all mad like you usually do." Hermione said taking Ron's hand and then dropping it. Ron looked down and then blushed.

" What is going on with you two?" Harry asked noticing what happened.

"Nothing, I think we should get to class." Hermione said running up the steps ahead of them.

"I think Hermione might like me." Ron said with a smile, he had liked Hermione since their first year.

"You should ask her to Hogsmeade." Harry said trying to catch up with Hermione.

"I would but I'm nervous." Ron said his face turning red again.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione finally made it to Transfiguration and found a seat in the front. Halfway through class their was a knock on the door and Professor Dumbledore and a girl with red hair and blue eyes walked through the door. " I'm sorry to interrupt your class Professor, but we have a new student. This is Lea Riley She didn't recieve her letter until now and was sorted into Gryffindor. From what I understand she transferred here from Drumstrang and is entering her sixth year. When we sorted her she ended up in Gryffindor."

"Well welcome Ms. Riley, I'm sure that you'll have a bunch of people in your house that will help you get caught up on what you've missed." McGonagall said turning to Dumbledore. Dumbledore signalled for both Lea and McGonagall to follow him outside. When they came back Lea took her seat and McGonagall finished up their lesson before the bell rang.

After class Hermione went to greet Lea. "Hi Lea I'm Hermione Granger, I'm in Gryffindor also if you need help getting caught up in any of your classes I'll be happy to help."

"You might want to take her up on the offer, Hermione is one of the smartest students in the school." Ron said sarcastically.

" Ron!" Hermione yelled.

" What it's true." Ron said smiling.

"Thanks, it is ok if I follow you guys to the next class? I still don't know my way around." Lea said smiling.

"Sure, oh this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Hermione said picking up her stuff and walking out of class.

"So you're from Drumstrang what's it like?" Hermione said fascinated.

"It's no where near as nice as this place. I hated it there actually, that's why I begged my dad to let me come here. Plus Hogwarts is closer to home." Lea said smiling, she enjoyed the company of these people.

"Well you'll eventually get use to Hogwarts, and chances are you'll be wishing you were some where else." Ron said ducking. Peeves had thrown a water balloon at his head.

" _Weasley is our king! Weasley is our king! He always lets the Quaffle in, Weasley is our king." _Peeves said throwing another water balloon at Ron and hitting him in the head.

"Peeves cut it out!" Ron shouted.

"_Harry Potter's being tricked, his brain doesn't alway click." _Peeves went on humming the rest of the song, throwing water balloons over his shoulder.

"What does he mean I'm being tricked? What is he planning?" Harry said aggrivated.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it Harry." Lea said taking a seat in their Defense against the Dark Arts class.

"I wonder who the new teacher is." Ron said sitting next to Hermione and Lea. His question was quickly answered when Oliver Wood walked through the door.

"I'm Professor Wood, I'm your new Defense teacher. Since I passed this class with an N on the N.E.W.T.s, and studied it extensively over the past few years, Professor Dumbledore agreed to let me teach." Oliver said proudly.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other. They were clearly thinking the same thing, who in there right mind would let Oliver Wood teach? It was more like this class would be a competition than a place of learning if he was anything like he was two years ago. Once the class ended the three of them agreed that Oliver would make a great teacher, and congradulated him once the rest of the class left.

"Thanks, oh Harry I was wondering if we could meet up tomorrow night and talk about this up coming year." Oliver said remembering what McGonagall asked him to do this Quidditch season.

"Yeah, sure." Harry said turning and leaving the class.

Since the beginning of class Hermione hadn't said a word, or done any of the work. All she did was scribble on a piece of parchment, and then crossed it out. Harry and Ron both tried to catch glimpses of what she was writing but gave up when it started to make no sense.

"Hermione what are you working on?" Ron said looking at the foot of parchment laying across the table.

"None of your business Ron!" Hermione said crossing out the parchment to the millionth time.

"Fine, you don't have to be so mean about it." Ron said returning to his work.

" I'm sorry it's just I think the teachers are up to something and I think Lea has something to do with what Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall were talking about yesterday." Hermione said looking onto Ron's Astrology homework.

"Why do you think that because Lea just happened to show up a few days later?" Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Ron I think you should pay more attention to your homework you've labeled seven moons for Earth, and you've labeled the Sun as Pluto." Hermione said pointing at Ron's paper.

"yeah well maybe I ment to label it that way. You never know it could happen." Ron said still staring at Hermione's parchment.

"Ron it's wrong." Hermione said taking Ron's hand again, she tried to drop it but Ron held on.

"Ron what are you doing?" Hermione asked looking down at his hand.

"Not letting go." Ron said looking back at his homework.

"Why not?" Hermione said blushing.

"Cause 'Mione, I like you and I know you like me or you wouldn't keep grabbing my hand. I can't keep pretending that I don't like you anymore, so I'm doing something about it, and I'm not letting go until you admit that you like me also." Ron said fixing his essay with his other hand.

"Fine I admit it I like you!" Hermione said, releasing Ron's hand. Ron turned and kissed Hermione which made her blush even more. Afterwards both returned to their work.

"Maybe you could help me after your done." Hermione said looking at the long list of scratched out names.

"I'd love to." Ron said smiling.


	10. Darla's Response

**Chapter 9: Darla's Response.**

The next morning Harry came down to the common room to find Hermione, and Ron asleep at the table they were working at. "Guys, time to wake up." Harry shook them both.

"What?" Hermione said jumping out of her seat.

"It's morning, time to go to the Great Hall."

"What classes do we have today?" Ron asked still half awake.

"None Ron, it's the weekend. Man you two must be tired." Harry said going into the Great Hall. Before they even had a chance to sit down the owls started to come into the Great hall to drop off their packages.

Hedwig waited at the table for Harry to sit down. Once Harry sat he untied the letter and Hedwig went out the window with the rest of the owls.

"I guess that Lily doesn't want a response this time." Ron said sitting down next to Hermione.

**Dear Harry,**

**I'll be sure to come to Hogsmeade next weekend. I can't wait to see you. Please tell Ron that I'm not going to ask Hermione out for him, and that he needs to be brave. I know he has it in him. Oh and please tell Herimone the same but put Ron's name in the places where Hermione's are. I hope they get their acts together before next weekend. Tell everyone I say hi.**

**Sincerely,**

**Lily.**

**P.S. Please do not send a response, Cranky Pants thinks that people might be watching the house.**

"Watching the house, is that what they call that these days." Hermione said reading the letter over Harry's shoulder.

"Hermione are you ever going to make sense?" Ron asked.

"Not anytime soon. I just have to re-check something and make sure it's correct before I tell anyone." Hermione said starting to eat her breakfast.

"Fine but when you're done what ever it is you're doing then you better tell us." Harry said smiling.

"I will don't worry." Hermione said taking Ron's hand under the table.

"I see Weasle and the mudblood are a couple now." Malfoy said walking behind them.

"Can't you come up with anything new?" Hermione asked turning around. Obviously Malfoy couldn't because he stormed off. After breakfast Hermione, Harry, and Ron went to the common room because Hermione wanted to pick up a few things and then headed outside. Lea wasn't anywhere around to ask if she wanted to hang out, but they figured she was getting tutored.

"Hermione that parchment is about 3 feet long and everything on it is crossed out, what are you working on?" Harry said eyeing the different names on the paper.

"You'll see I think I almost got it, and if I do you're going to be happy so I wouldn't bother me right now Harry." Hermione said without taking her eyes off of the parchment.

After a while Hermione looked up. " I got it! I'll be back in a second I have to go check in and I'll be back in a minute. Don't go anywhere." Hermione said jumping to her feet and running off with the end piece of the parchment leaving the rest of it with Harry and Ron.

" What has gotten into her?" Harry said looking at Ron.

"I don't know I'm just the boyfriend." Ron said smiling.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" Harry asked noticing the smile on Ron's face.

" Yes very much. I think we need to get you someone Harry." Ron said noticing Ginny coming down from the castle with Hermione, and Lea who didn't look to happy with Hermione.

"Here Harry." Hermione handed Harry the piece of Parchment, written on it was Darla Lily Potter.

"What about it? It's just Lily's name." Harry asked looking down at the parchment.

"Harry are you that dense?" Ginny asked.

"Just someone explain what is going on." Ron shouted.

"Fine Hary here." Hermione handed him a quill and parchment. "Write down your sisters name, and list at least one thing that Lea and Lily have in common. You too Ron." Hermione said pushing a quill and parchment to him also.

"I can't believe this both of you came up with the fact that they're both girls. Arrgh!" Hermione screamed.

"Harry If you take certain letters out of Darla Lily Potter, you get Lea Riley." Hermione said moving out from infront of Lea.

"That's why you didn't want me to write you, Hedwig would of just flew over to you." Harry said getting up and hugging his sister. " But how are...what is....I'm lost."

"It's a polyjuice potion. This is what Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were planning that one day. You weren't suppose to find out so soon just in case it didn't work." Darla said hugging Harry back.

"I figured it out when Dumbledore and McGonagall were talking to each other in the hall, I still had the extendable ear that Fred and George let us borrow that one day. They never used her name and were very selective about their words just in case one of the students ended up walking down the hall. It made more sense though when she told you not to respond and that Snape's house was being watched. Snape's under cover as a Death Eater there would be no way that Death Eaters had their own houses watched." Hermione said taking a seat next to Ron.

"Ron was right Hermione, you are one of the smartest students at this school. I'm glad to see that you two got together also." Darla said smiling.


	11. Bad News

**Chapter 10: Bad News.**

Since Harry found out that Lea was really Darla they ended up being inseperable. The school year had flown by quickly also it was already a few weeks until Winter holiday. Since the fighting between the Quidditch teams ended up being a lot more serious then the following years Quidditch ended up being cancelled. Which wasn't a bad thing seeming that most of the Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor Quidditch team members were suffering serious curses and injuries that the hosptial ward had to bring in extra help being Madame Pomfrey couldn't handle having so many patience at once.

"Harry be glad you're in here, Oliver's gone bilistic. He's doubled everyone's homework, and the students that have detention with him are coming back practically in tears." Ron said visiting Harry in the Hospital wing. Harry was hit with a curse by one of the Slytherin members and no one knew what it was. When they found the student he was being cursed by a Ravenclaw and was knocked unconcious.

"Has Smith come around yet?" Hermione asked looking at the bed next to Harry.

"Nope if he doesn't wake up in a couple of days though they're going run test to see what curse he hit me with." Harry said looking upset.

"So where's Lea?" Ron asked noticing that Darla wasn't there.

"I told her to go and get some sleep, she's been in here everyday between classes and at night. She's afraid that someone's going to curse me while I'm sleeping." Harry said smiling, he never had anyone protect him like that.

"We'll make sure that no one bothers her while she's sleeping." Hermione said taking Ron's hand and leaving the Hospital wing. Once they left Ginny came in to check on Harry.

"How are you doing?" Ginny asked, she still had a crush on Harry.

"I'm doing ok, I still don't feel very well. Smith hasn't gotten up yet, I think he might be dead actually." Harry said laughing.

"Harry that's not funny! If he's dead we might never find out what he hit you with." Ginny said almost crying.

"Gin don't worry we'll find out what's wrong." Harry took Ginny's hand and kissed it. "Sorry I didn't mean, I mean I did mean but, oh bollocks." Harry said kissing Ginny. He learned from Ron that if you want to get your point across you should just do whatever you're thinking at the time.

"Harry what's that all about?" Ginny said pulling away from Harry.

"Isn't it obvious Ginny I like you a lot." Harry said taking hold of Ginny's hand. Ginny smiled, and kissed Harry back.

"What about Ron?" Ginny said.

"Gin, I hate to break it to you but I'm not like that." Harry said smiling.

"I didn't mean-" Ginny was cut off.

"I know what you mean, I don't think we should tell him right off. I think we should tell Hermione first and then carefully break it to him while she's there." Harry said falling asleep, the medicine that Madame Pomfrey gave him when it was time to get his bangages and stiches changed made him sleep so he didn't feel anything.

After a couple of weeks in the hospital wing, Gregory Smith woke up and was able to tell Madame Pomfrey what he did to Harry, amazingly it was nothing but a harmless stunning spell gone wrong. After a couple hours Harry was back to normal and was able to join his friends for lunch in the Great Hall.

"Harry you're all better!" Darla ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Yep, Smith woke up about 5 this morning and told the doctors what he did." Harry said leading his sister back to the Gryffindor table.

"It's good to see you out and about Harry." Hermione said once Harry sat down.

"Thanks, let's eat I'm starved." Harry said piling his plate with food.

While eating an owl came in to the Great Hall carrying a letter and landed right in front of Ginny and Ron. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Lea's faces fell when they saw the black letter that was tied to the owls leg. "Whose the letter to?" Ron asked looking like he was going to be sick.

"It's to you and Ginny." Harry said untieing the letter.

"I can't read it. Harry you do it." Ginny said taking hold of Harry's hand, which caught Ron's attention.

"What about you Ron? Do you want to open it? It is your letter too after all." Harry said passing the letter to Ron. Ron couldn't even speak he just shook his head no, and passed it back to Harry.

**Dear Ron and Ginny Wealsey,**

**I wanted to be the one whom informed you of what happened,and I'm afraid that I have to inform you that your father Arthur Weasley did not survive the Death Eater attack that went on in your house. I contacted your mother immediatly after we found out and she asked me to tell you not to worry, she's fine but please see Professor Dumbledore for further information. I'm sorry for your loss, I know how close you both were to Arthur.**

**Sincerely,**

**Remus Lupin**

**Minister of Magic**

"I'm so sorry you two. Come on let's go see Dumbledore like Lupin, and your mum said." Harry got up and helped Ginny to her feet, Darla took Ginny's other hand and helped Harry to keep Ginny standing. Hermione took Ron's hand and helped lead him out of the Great Hall also.

"I guess you two recieved the letter from the Minister. I'm sorry but I'm afraid that your house is not safe to go to at the time, you're mom is staying with Lupin right now but his house is every small. If you would like you're welcome to stay here until the holidays start tomorrow." Dumbledore said hugging Ginny who had flung herself into his arms when they reached his office.

"Professor if it's ok they could stay at Grimmauld Place for the holidays until school starts up. I mean it's the safest place right now, and since Sirius isn't living there anymore I'm pretty sure it's missing people inhabiting it. Mrs. Weasley can stay there while she gets her affairs in order also, so that way she's not in Lupins way." Darla said trying to pry Ginny off of Dumbledore.

"That's a great idea." Dumbledore said picking up a piece of parchment from his desk. "Portus!" Dumbledore said pointing his wand at the parchment. " Everyone touch it on the count of three. One....Two...Three."

Harry felt a tug at the back of his navel and when he opened his eyes he was in his and Ron's bedroom at Grimmauld Place.


	12. Christmas at Grimmauld Place

Aurthor's note: I just wanted to let my readers know that I live in Florida in the middle of where hurricane Charley hit, and where we are going to get hurricane Frances really bad. I've been trying to punch out chapters as fast as I can and posting just as fast so you have something to read. This might not be updated for a couple of days if I loose power for a week again. Writing this small message we've lost our power twice now. So please bare with the updating I am working as fast as I can. Thanks, Kime.

**Chapter 11: Christmas at Grimmauld Place.**

Harry got up off his bed and looked over at Ron who was doing the same thing. Before either of them could walk out the door Philles Nigel turned up in his portrait. "Dumbledore has sent me to tell you that your stuff will be arriving some time late tonight or tomorrow morning. Molly will be showing up shortly until then you are to tell the others to wait in the kitchen until a member of the Order is able to get around to you."

Harry rolled his eyes, and pulled Ron to the girls room. "Hermione, Ginny, Darla we're suppose to wait in the kitchen until one of the Order members can come." Ron said coming into the room, and sitting by Hermione. The five of them sat in the kitchen, no one had said a word since they arrived home. Ginny and Ron both looked terrible, Ginny couldn't help but hold onto Harry's arm, and it seemed Ron could do nothing but blink. After a few hours the door opened, and Kingsley Shacklebolt walked through the door with Mad-eye moody.

"Ginny, Ron I'm sorry to hear about your father, he was a great man. I know how you must be feeling right now, so I'm going to let you do what you want at this time. Your mother is busy at the Ministry right now, and Remus wants us to tell you that he is going to keep her there for a while before he sends her to see you both, according to him 'she's in a right state,' and he's afraid she might go off on you both for the littlest thing." Kingsley said sitting down by Darla.

"Oh, um---who are you?" Kingsley said just taking notice of Darla.

"I'm-erm-Lea Riley, I'm friends with Harry, Hermione, and Ron." Darla wasn't sure if it was okay to tell him who she really was.

"Ok then," Kingsley said summoning Butterbeers for everyone.

"If you're Lea Riley, I'm Kingsley's mum." Mad-eye looked at Darla suspicously.

"Your what?" Ron asked confused.

"I'm Kingsley's mum!" Mad-eye said moving closer to Darla.

"No wonder you two act weirdly around each other."

"I didn't actually mean it! It's a saying I heard a muggle say once." Mad-eye said looking at Ron like he was an idiot.

Harry and Hermione were about to burst out laughing. " Kingsley, Professor Moody, this is my sister Lily Potter. She'll change into herself in a few minutes, she has to drink polyjuice potion while she's at Hogwarts so no one knows it's her." Harry said watching Moody trying to figure out who the strange girl is and why she was there.

"Oh, so this is Lily. I'm sorry about being rude, but we can't just tell everyone about the Order." Kingsley said shaking her hand.

"It's ok. I think I'll go to bed, you know since nothing is really going to happen until tomorrow. Good night everyone." Darla left the room and made her way up the stairs to the bedroom she was sharing with Hermione and Ginny. A little while later Hermione went to bed also, leaving Harry, Ron, and Ginny in the kitchen with the two adults. Harry didn't want to leave the other two, he figured that both of them needed a friend right now.

"You all know it won't help matters if you're awake all night. I suggest you all get to bed, we'll wake you up when your mother gets here if you want." Moody said noticing the students nodding off. Ron just glared at him, but Ginny couldn't take it, she had fallen asleep right after Moody said this. Moody helped Harry take Ginny to the girls bedroom and returned to the kitchen. A couple hours after midnight Dumbledore appeared with the students trunks, and animals.

"I thought you might be needing these." Dumbledore said walking into the kitchen, he looked around and noticed that the four of them were still up. "I see that young Mr. Weasley is still up. Being a big brother is a hard job, but I must say you're doing a great job. Remus informed me a few moments ago that your mother should be arriving here shortly, she just has to get a few things from Remus' house." Dumbledore smiled at Harry, and walked over to Shacklebolt and Moody.

It was early in the morning when Mrs. Weasley finally showed up, she passed the dining room where Harry, and Ron were sitting and went straight to the kitchen. Harry had never seen her in such bad shape. She looked like she just ran 5 miles, and then was picked up by a hurricane. "Moody, Kingsley, thanks so much for watching over my children. I am greatly in your debt, if there is anything I can do for you please don't hesitate to ask." Mrs. Wealsey said walking into the kitchen.

"Molly, it was nothing. They were on their best behavior, you don't owe us a thing. If there is anything that Kingsley and I could do for you just send us an owl and we'll be here as soon as we can. Ron and Harry are in the dining room, after a couple of hours of sitting around Harry finally got him to talk about what's been going on and how he's doing. He's refused to sleep until he knows that you're alright." Moody said giving Mrs. Wealsey a hug. Kingsley followed suit, and both apparated out of the house.

Molly walked into the dining room and hugged Ron, and Harry. "Mum are you ok?" Ron asked hugging his mum tightly.

"Yes, I'll be fine. How are you and Ginny?" Molly said sitting down at the table.

"I'll be fine, Harry and I talked and he's been helping me a lot. Ginny's barely hanging in there, but she couldn't stay awake and went to bed." Ron said sitting back down.

"Harry dear, thank you so much for letting us stay here for a while. Once I get everything situated I swear we'll be out of your hair." Molly said looking over at Harry.

"Your welcome, and don't worry about staying. You're like my mum anyway so this is practically your house too. I'm sorry to hear about Mr. Weasley, he was a great man and will be missed." Harry said sympathetically.

"You're to kind Harry. I suggest you two get to bed, I'll be going up in a few minutes I just have to contact Remus and tell him I arrived safely." Molly said ushering the boys to bed and going into the sitting room.

A couple of mornings later Harry and Ron woke to Hermione, Ginny, and Darla sitting on the two beds. " Get up you two! It's Christmas!" Ginny said yelling in her brothers ear. Ron pulled his covers over his head, and Harry held his pillow to ears. "Get up, it's time to open presents." Ginny said standing up on the Ron's bed and jumping between them both.

"Fine, Fine we're up!" Harry mummbled as Ginny sat down on top of him.

Hermione had sorted out everyone's presents into piles and handed them to each person. Harry opened the present that Darla had bought for him. "Darla how did you afford this?" Harry said shocked, his sister had bought a Quaffle. They now had a complete Quidditch set.

"I asked Cranky pants, and Proffessor Dumbledore if they would split the cost with me, and both were happy to oblige." Darla said going over and hugging her brother, she had just opened the present Harry had gotten her as well. Harry had bought her a golden heart necklace with a small garnet on the top left side of the heart.

Ron and Ginny had cheered up considerably over the past few weeks. Arthur's funeral was two weeks ago, and throughout the whole day Ron and Ginny were told so many different ways on how to cheer up, both started to get sick of hearing them.

Not one person at the funeral had shed a tear, it seemed that everyone had nothing but good things to say about Arthur, and so many good memories that the bad ones were pushed to the side. "Remember when Arthur went to help the one muggle in Camden that had the fire breathing dog, and he didn't know she was a muggle, and told her that's how dogs come. Oh you should of been there when she went off on him. 'Fire breathing dogs,' she said, 'fire breathing dogs where in the world have you ever seen a fire breathing dog Mr. Wesley.' Oh Arthur had turned as red as his hair." One of his friends at the Ministry of Magic, said while giving his speak.

After the funeral it seemed that not only Ron and Ginny but Mrs. Weasley didn't feel as bad about Mr. Weasley's death. Ginny and Ron we're talking and playing with the rest of them, and Mrs. Weasley was humming some weird song while working around the house. Remus had offered her a job at the Ministry being a greeter, and said that she can start when ever she wanted.

After Harry finished opening his presents he pulled out a box and card from under his bed and went up the stairs. "Where you going with that? Whose it to? You didn't buy Buckbeak a present did you?" Ron said jealously.

"No it's for your mum, plus I gave you a present remember." Harry said walking into the drawling room.

"Yeah, but you've never bought mum a present before." Ron and the others followed Harry into the room.

"Sure I have you just don't pay attention, now will you hush!" Harry wanted to suprise Mrs. Weasley. "Mrs. Weasley, this is for you." Harry said handing the present and card to her.

"Harry, you shouldn't have." Mrs. Wealsey said taking the present and opening the card.

**Dear Mrs. Weasley,**

**I know this christmas must be hard on you, but we're all here when you need us. Please accept this gift as my way of paying you back for how nice you've treated Darla and me. We've never been treated as kindly as you've done. You've gone above and beyond what a mother should do and we thank you for that. **

**Happy Christmas,**

**Harry and Darla Potter.**

After Mrs. Wealsey read the card she started to cry, and walked over to Harry and Darla, and gave me a hug.

"What did you say to her? You weren't mean were you? If you were I'll hurt you." Ron said noticing his mum crying.

"Ron, calm down here read it." Ron read the letter and turned away so no one noticed him starting to cry. Mrs. Weasley unwrapped the small box, when she opened it she noticed a pair of keys.

"What are these?" Mrs. Weasley said eyeing the keys.

"The gold key is the key for Grimmauld Place, and the silver one is for Godric's Hollow. You can stay at here is you want or go to Godric's Hollow. If you want you can move into the Godric's Hollow house, we can't seem to get around there because it reminds us to much of our parents." Darla said stepping forward.

"I can't accept these. Those houses belong to both of you." Mrs. Wealsey said trying to give the keys back to Harry and Darla.

"Yes, you can. If you don't want to move in at least stay here until you get a place of your own. Please take the silver key though, we really can't go there it's really painful." Darla went and hugged Mrs. Weasley again.

"Thank you both, you are very generous. Who wants lunch?" Mrs. Weasley got up and walked to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley went down to the kitchen to make lunch leaving Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Darla in the drawling room.

"Ron, there's something Ginny and I need to tell you." Harry stepped further away from Ron and closer to the door. " We're seeing each other."

"Your what?" Ron yelled.

"Ron if you can go out with me, then Harry should be able to go out with Ginny. Plus uou were all happy about them a few years ago." Hermione said taking Ron's hand.

"Yeah, but that was a few years ago when I thought Harry would tell her no." Ron tried to say calmly.

"Ron, I r eally like Ginny and I promise I won't hurt her, plus if Darla is cool with it you should be too."

Ron stormed out of the room, no one followed him since they all thought he was wrong to go off like that. Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, and amazingly Percy arrived at Grimmauld Place shortly after breakfast.


	13. Return of the Weasley Kids

Arthor's note: I've survived Hurricane Frances, and wrote these while I had the time. We're suppose to get Hurricane Ivan next week so bare with me with the uploading and writing for a while.

**Chapter 12: Return of the Weasley Kids.**

"Hey Ron, Ginny. How's mum doing?" Bill asked entering the drawling room.

"She's better than she was, espically after Harry and Darla made her co-owner of Grimmauld Place and Godric's Hollow. She won't accept the keys though." Ron had finally calmed down after Darla went to talk to him.

"Charlie, Bill I was wondering if you could talk your mum into moving inot the house in Godric's HOllow. It's been empty for years and Darla and I just can't get around to living in it." Harry was on the couch with Ginny in his arms.

"We'll try Harry but I can't make any promises. Are you and Ginny a couple now? And whose Darla?" Charlie sat down in a chair.

"Harry and I are a couple, but Ron's ben trying everything he can to get us to break up. Darla is Harry's sister, she's been raised by oth the Malfyos, and Professor Snape." Ginny said nodding towards Darla.

"Way to go mate! I'm glad you both found someone. Darla it's nice metting you, here." Fred handed Darla a candy.

"Thanks," Darla ate the candy and turned into a cat, and back again. " What was that?"

"It's out new creation. We call it cat candy." The twins said together.

Harry noticed the look Darla was giving them both. He knew she must be thinking of a plan to get them back. That or she liked one of them.

"Oh I just forgot Percy you need to talk things out with mum before she finds out your here." Bill said pushing Percy out the door and towards the living room. It seemed Mrs. Weasley enjoyed the television more than the kids did.


	14. Percy Confesses

**Chapter 13: Percy Confesses**

Bill and Charlie knocked on the living room door and pushed Percy through. They both waited outside to see what woiuld happen and just in case either Percy or Mrs. Weasley tried to hex each other.

"Um, mum." Percy said while entering the room, trying to pry her attention from the TV.

"Ah!" Mrs, Weasley dropped her cup of tea once she noticed Percy. " What do you want? No, I don't want to know that get out. go! I don't want to talk to you." Mrs. Weasley was near hysterics.

"Ok then, I'll go." Percy turned around to open the door but couldn't.

"I thought you were going." Mrs. Weasley yelled from behind him.

"I was but the door's stuck." Percy said trying to yank the door open. Mrs. Wealsey came over to help Percy when someone from outside yelled in.

"We're not letting you out until both of you have made up, or one of you drops dead of old age." Fred said from outside. It seemed like everyone in the house had their weight on the door.

"Fine I guess I have no choice but to talk to you." Mrs. Weasley said turning off the TV.

" Mum, I just watned to say that I'm sorry about dad and how I've treated him over the past few years. It was wrong of me, and ----- and now I can't get that time with him back. I was stupid to believe Fudge this whole time. It wasn't until after Lupin came to me and explained how you shoul dalways listen to your heart and no one elses, than I noticed I was being tricked, I should of noticed earlier that I was being ricked since I lived with the twins for so long. Please forgive me if there is anything I could do to make it up to you please don't hesitate to ask." Percy was practically in tears at teh end of his speech.

"I'll forgive you on one term. You apologize to Harry and Dumbledore for your foolishness. You hurt more than just your dad and me." Molly said hugging Percy.


	15. A Trip in a Pensive

**Chapter 14: A trip in a Pensive.**

After Mrs. Weasley and Percy made up, Percy apologized to Harry and went to apologize to Dumbleodre. " Harry I want to show you something. I've been waiting for the right time and I think now is it." Darla led Harry to the girls room. Once inside she dug around in her trunk and pulled out a stone basin. " Harry do you know waht this is?" Darla said sitting it on a bedside table.

"Yeah, It's a pensive I saw one in Dumbledore's office two years ago."

"Well this is our parent's pensive, and I wanted to be there when you looked in it. I know you'll probably have soem quesitons afterwards." Darla took hold of Harry's hand and entered the pensive.

It was exactly like Dumbledore's inside, but without Dumbledore's memories. Harry looked around and noticed that they were standing in Hogwarts. "Harry that guy over there is our dad see you look just like him, and that girl there is mum." Darla said pointing out the people standing around.

_"James you're just so irresponsible!" Lily yelled at him from the stairs._

_"I'm only that way because it gets you so mad, and you're cute when your mad." James said running up to her._

_"Look here Potter! I am never going to go out with you!" Lily ran back to the Gryffindor tower._

_" Prongs, I duggest you move on. I'm only saying this because as 1 of your best friends I don't want to see you get hurt." Sirius said turning the corner. He knew to stay well away from James and Lily when they were fighting._

_"Thanks Padfoot. Where's Moony and Wormtail?" James said looking around._

Instantly the memory changed. "This must be mums." Harry said notiving that the view point changed.

_"Gryffindor wins the cup! ryffindor wins the cup!" Screamed the commentator. "What is Potter doing?" James flew down to the side of the stadium and what looked like a young Lupin helped James fly something to the center where Sirius and Peter where waiting. James handed the banner to the other three Marauders and flew down to the commentator._

_"Hey I need to use that Sonorus spell Professor, is that alright? Trust me it will only be for a seond." James smiled at a younger Professor McGonagall._

_"Go ahes, but if your joking around you'll be in huge trouble Mr. Potter!" McGonagall said the spell, and James flew over to the Mauraders._

_"Now!" yelled Sirius as they dropped the banner. It read Lily will you marry me? James flew over to Lily. "Well?" he said opening a black box containin gan engagement ring. " Will you marry me lily?"_

_"Yes," Lily hugged James and jumped onto the bakc of James' broom._

The pensive switched memories once more. Harry noticed the Godric's Hollow house and Lily, the Marauders, and some of Lily's friends. Something was off to Harry, Lily looked like she had blown up her stomach.

_"Lily how long has it been now since you've been pregnant?" Lily's friend April Marsters asked._

_"9 months." James answered for her happily taking out his Snitch. " I'm going to give him this when he's old enough to play with it." _

_"That's huge Prongs." Sirius bellowed. " You and that thing have never been seperated."_

_"Yeah I know, but I want to teach him to be a seeker." James smiled._

_"You might have to wait on that James. Lily you're leaking." Sirius said pointing at Lily._

_"Lily your water broke. You're going inot labor. We need to get you to St. Mungos and quick." April said trying not to panic._

All of a sudden Harry and Darla were bakc in the girls room. " Hey, I wanted to see what happened." Harry yelled.

"They didn't go, they had youin our parents bedroom because they went into hiding." Darla said leaging him out of the room. " When we have more time I'll let you look at all of it."


	16. Darla's Prank

**Chapter 15: Darla's Prank**

While sitting in the living room watching Tv. Darla went downstairs in the kitchen. The house didn't have to many ingredents in the way of potion making, so she had to improvise. '_I hope this works'_ Darla thougt while adding the last ingrediant. and stirrin git. She took out the two cupcakes that she backed and added the potion into the middle of them. Once they were ready she made her way to the living room.

"Here everyone, I made cupcakes." She handed the regular ones to everyone, leaving Fred and George wiht the potion filled ones.

"Thanks," Fred said eating his cupcake. Instantly Fred and George turned into two identical monkies.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked laughing hysterically.

"A potion. I told you I was good at potions." Darla said smiling. She handed the two monkies a vial of liquid and made them drink it.

"That was so cool!" George said hugging Darla.

"Yeah, have you ever considered doing this professionally?" Fred asked hugging Darla next.

"Not really, but it sounds like a cool job. I don't think Zonko's would hire me though." Darla said sitting down next to the twins.

"Zonko's that place is a joke! We'll hire you. You can be the new idea director for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." Fred said with a devious smile.

"Well when I graduate from Hogwarts I'll come and check it out." Darla said smiling at Fred.


	17. A Budding Romance

**Chapter 16: A Budding Romance. **

It was two days before winter holiday ended and Bill finally talked Mrs. Weasley into moving into Godric's Hollow. Harry and Darla also gave each of them a bit of money, without them knowing.

"Darla can I talk to you for a minute?" Fred asked walking towards the kitchen.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Darla said following Fred.

"I'm really not good at this sort of thing, but--um will you go out with me?" Fred didn't look at Darla while he said this.

"Sure, I've never had a boyfriend before." Darla walked over to Fred and hugged him.

"Great! I was afraid you'd say no." Fred took Darla's hand and went back to join the others.

Later that night Hermione and Ginny turned to Darla in the girls bedroom. "So what did my brother want to talk to you about?"

"Nothing really, he just wanted to ask me out." Darla smiled at these words.

"That's great, now all three of us have boyfriends." Hermione turned in her bed.


	18. Back at Hogwarts

**Chapter 17: Back at Hogwarts. **

The day's Flew by and before any of them knew it, it was time to return to Hogwarts. When they arrived Harry had the weirdest feeling but couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"Harry are you ok?" Ginny asked noticing Harry's uncomfortableness.

"Yeah, it's just a weird feeling I'm having. It will go away soon though." Harry slipped his hand around Ginny's waist while they sat in the common room, Ginny put her head on Harry's chest.

Hermione and Ron sat on the other couch, Hermione looked like she was about to fall asleep, but Ron kept glancing at Harry. "So where's Lea?" Hermione asked trying to snap Ron out of his stare.

"I think she's in the girls dormitory. She said something about writing Fred a letter."

"She's going out with Fred?" Ron yelled again.

"Yes Ron." Hermione said taking hold of Ron's hand.

"Harry how do you feel now that your sister is dating?" Ron glared at Harry again.

"Oh honestly Ron! Just because you can't accept Ginny and Harry, doesn't mean Harry doesn't let his sister date." Hermione and Ginny stormed off up the staircase.

"Ron, I do hope you get over this jealousy kick sometime soon. I'm going to bed, nite." Harry went towards the stairs that led to the boys dormitories.

Ron stepped in front of Harry. " Look I'm sorry it's just that I don't want anything to happen to her,and I know that you said you won't hurt her, but stuff happens Harry."

"You're right Ron stuff happens, but in the mean time I'm not going to hurt Ginny I promise." Harry tried to get around Ron.

"Harry what's wrong?" Ron said still standing in front of him.

"It's nothing I've just had this weird feeling. I'm not worried about it." Harry lied and finally got around Ron into the boy's dormitories. Harry knew this feeling wasn't good, he was going to contact Lupin in the morning.

Harry woke up early the next morning and wrote to Lupin, by the time everyone woke up the letter was already sent. "Harry how are you feeling today?" Lea asked.

"How did you know I wasn't feeling well?" Harry asked looking at Lea confused.

"Ginny told me, girls do talk you know." Lea said smiling.

"It hasn't gone away and I wrote to Lupin." Harry said heading down to the Great Hall.

"That's good Lupin will know what to do. Harry I was thinking that we started working on making you a better wizard. Remember what Cranky Pants said about me helping you with training to defeat well you know, I was thinking we could get together tonight in the Potions classroom and practice on a few things. I'll ask Cranky Pants if we can use it when I go to his class today." Lea sat down next to Harry.

"Sure, with this feeling I have I think training will be a great idea." Harry noticed the Owls were starting to come. He didn't expect Lupin to have wrote back yet but amazingly Hedwig landed in front of him with Lupin's response, as did an owl for Darla. Harry suspected it was from Fred.

Dear Harry,

I was working on night and luckily I was still here when Hedwig came to the office. I'm afraid that you were right, these feelings you've been having might be just like the others. Voldemort is getting stronger, and will definitely be looking for you sometime soon. Please train with Lily, she knows what she's doing and can help you a lot. Dumbledore and I thought it would be a good idea to keep a closer eye on you, so Dumbledore decided to stay close to you. Don't get mad or upset just understand we're doing it for you and Darla's own good. Please stay out of trouble.

Sincerely,  
Remus Lupin

Harry smiled and then jumped, he didn't notice that Professor Dumbledore was standing right behind him. "I was going to tell you about the chat that Remus and I had, but it seems that he has already informed you. Lea please go ahead, you may use any room you find available. If you need any supplies or advice you know where to find me. I suggest you start with Potions that could help Harry transform if you know what I mean." With that Dumbledore left.

"I hate when he does that!" Harry yelled at Lea.

"Does what Harry?" Lea asked.

"Does that sneaking up on you thing. Where you can look at one place and then all of a sudden he just appears there." Harry said watching Dumbledore walk up to the teachers table.

"You mean like this." Lea was now standing behind Harry without him noticing.

"Ah! Yes like that!" Harry said turning around.

"Well, in a couple of weeks you'll be able to do that. It will help you a lot when you're fighting Voldemort and the Death Eaters." Lea whispered.


	19. Lessons with Darla

**Chapter 18: Lessons with Darla **

That night Harry made his way towards the Dungeons, Darla thought it would be better to teach him here because it was less likely they would be walked in on. "So what am I going to learn today?" Harry asked entering the classroom.

"Well, I don't want to go over the basic's because it's obvious that you know them already. So we're going to start on stuff that you haven't learned this year and then build on that. As Professor Dumbledore suggested earlier, we're going to start with Potions because it's the one subject that you don't seem to have a grasp on." Darla said pulling over a cauldron to the table. The table was already filled with different vials, and bottle's of things.

"Well, it's not that I'm bad at potions, it's just that Professor Snape has something against me." Harry said sitting down behind the table.

"I find that hard to believe Harry. Cranky Pants enjoys teaching, and he actually enjoys being around his students, even if he doesn't act like it. Ok well the first thing you're going to learn is how to put a stopper in death." Darla lite a fire underneath the cauldron.

"Where did you learn that?" Harry then remembered that Snape said he could teach them in their first year.

"I learned it from Lucious Malfoy, he was training me to help Lord Voldemort. Ok now the first thing you have to do is add Wolfsbane, and then eye of newt. Only one though or you won't stop death you'll cause it. Add three drops of vampire blood, it's just enough that you won't become a vampire." Darla noticed the look of fear on Harry's face when she said Vampire blood. "Plus they didn't drink you so you don't have to worry. Let this simmer for a few minutes before we do the next step. While we're waiting why don't we try Occlumency again, I heard Snape tried to teach you and it wasn't going to well. I know that Snape can be horrible when he's doing this. We don't have to if you'd rather do something else."

"No, lets do it. I didn't know you were a legimen though." Harry walked around the table and took out his wand.

"I am, it's something that the Malfoy's taught me. Snape told you I knew a lot of stuff." Darla smiled. " Ok whenever you're ready Harry."

"Ok, I'm ready." Harry stopped staring at the potion.

"Ok, I want you to clear your mind, don't think of anything at all Harry." While Darla was waiting for Harry to clear his mind she put a few other ingredients into the potion to change the taste of it. "Harry your mind isn't clear. I can see everything you don't want me to see."

"Sorry. I'll try again."

Darla waited a few more moments until Harry had finally cleared his head. "Ok Harry at some point I'm going to try and break into your mind, and I want you to do anything you can to stop me. Don't worry about hurting me, you really can't."

After five minutes of circling Harry, Darla tried to break in. Harry could feel her trying to pry into his deepest darkest thoughts, and knew he had to fight back. "NO!" He shouted and raised his wand. Just like he had done with Snape, Darla's memories were now entering Harry's mind. A young brown haired girl, sitting on the couch in front of an advanced Potions text book. An older brown haired girl screaming for her father while being taken from her house. All of a sudden Harry was on the floor. " Ouch!"

"Harry you did a great job. I didn't even feel you enter my memories until a little while after you did that spell." Darla said running over to Harry and helping him up.

"Lea, the last memory I saw was that you being taken from the Malfoy house?" Harry got up but kept his gaze at the floor.

"Yeah, Harry you have to remember that I grew up thinking that Lucious was my father and that Draco was my brother. Draco might of been terrible to me, but I still loved him as a brother." Darla went back over to the potion.

"Is it almost ready?" Harry asked looking at the violet purple liquid.

"Yea, can you hand me one of the vials over there? Harry I want you to drink this if you ever, ever come face to face with Voldemort. In this potion is one thing that Voldemort doesn't have it will help you defeat him, but it will also keep you alive if-" Darla shuddered she couldn't say what was on her mind.

"If Voldemort wins and I don't make it." Harry finished the sentence for his sister.

"Well, Harry I want you to study this potion well, so you can make when you need to. I want you to practice Occlumency every night, the more you do it the more it will help. Please promise me you'll do both things." Darla handed the vial over to Harry.

"I promise. What's next?" Harry was excited to see what he was going to learn next.

Darla took out a letter and set it on one of the desks. "I'm going to teach you an unforgivable cure Harry. One that is only to be used in the most serious of situations, like killing Voldemort. Don't be afraid to use it Harry because he won't be afraid to use it on you, he's done it once already." Darla said pointing to Harry's scar.

"I--I'm going to learn the Avada Kevada curse, but Darla how can you teach me that? It's against the law."

"Lupin wrote a letter saying that I'm allowed to teach you, but if you use it on anyone other than Voldemort then I along with you get arrested. You have to keep that letter on you though Harry because when and if that fight ever comes, and you use that spell without that note they can arrest you and put you into Azkaban until Lupin frees you." Darla took out her wand again. "Ok the whole point of this spell lies behind the meaning. I'm not just talking about instant death, but hatred. The Avada spell will not work if you don't absolutely hate the person you're cursing. Now you won't be practicing it a human, but Professor Wood's friend said he would be happy to volunteer." Darla went to the office door and pulled out a blonde haired guy.

"Um Lea, I thought you said I wasn't practicing on a human." Harry said looking at the guy.

"I'm not a human mate. I'm a vampire, names William. You can't kill me with that spell because my heart doesn't beat, I'm already dead. Just don't put that wand through my heart or cut off my head and we'll be fine."

"Ok, but um I don't hate you." Harry said watching Darla and William walking towards him.

"You don't hate him yet." Darla said walking towards Harry. William then bit Darla and started to drink her. Harry then started to get furious, he knew this was a set up but Harry couldn't stand there and let William kill his sister.

"Avada Kevada!" Harry shouted, a green light flew out of his wand and hit William.

"See we knew you could do it." William said getting off of the floor.

"My sister, what did you do to her?" Harry shouted rounding on William and putting his wand to William's heart.

"Nothing, Look!" William said pointing to Darla's body on the stone floor without taking his eyes off of Harry's wand by his heart. Harry looked over at Darla's body, she was starting to wake up and getting off of the floor.

"What, but you, and then with the fangs." Harry was so lost he couldn't form a complete sentence.

"Harry, don't worry about it. I took a vial of the stopper potion when I went to get William. His blood is in your vial, but mine is filled with another's. That way I wouldn't turn into a vampire when he bit me." Darla said walking over to Harry. "So William was he able to do the curse?"

"Yeah, it was amazing Lea you should have saw it." William sat down behind one of the desk. The spell might not of killed him, but it was a powerful spell so it made him a little dizzy.

"Well, that's one less thing Harry has to practice. Ok lets see what else do you need to learn?" Darla started to think, it looked like she was going down some list or something. "That's it!" Darla said turning towards Harry and William.

"What's it?" Harry took his gaze off of William.

"I'm going to teach you how to alter time, well not exactly alter it but slow it down or speed it up. It will help you. You are going to need this." Darla handed Harry a Garnet.

"What is this for?" Harry asked looking at it.

"When you learn the spell, you'll put the power into the crystal so when you use the spell you won't have to use your wand. There is one thing though Harry, you'll be able to use the spell without the crystal but if the crystal gets into somebody else's hands then they will be able to trick you they can use the crystal to speed up their time. You'll see them where they were and they'll have the opportunity to get behind you. Do you understand?" After Darla said this even William looked confused.

"Not really." Harry said looking at William who shrugged.

"I'll just have to show you." Darla put the crystal in Harry's hand and then took out her wand." Ok say this with me, Alterachia Timeno."

"Alterachia Timeno." Harry said waving his wand. He noticed it was like the Expecto Patronum spell. There was this film that flew out the end of his wand, the only difference was that Harry could see Darla running towards the film, and William trying to get out of his seat but they were moving an inch a second. Harry finally put his wand down.

"Did it work?" Darla asked.

"Yeah, didn't you notice?" Harry asked looking confused.

"Nope, the people on the other side of the spell still feel like time was moving like it usual does. It gives you time to get away. Now Harry I want you to say the spell twice both times pointing your wand at the Crystal. This way the Crystal holds the spell." Harry pointed his wand and said the incantation, he then looked up at Darla for the next set of instructions. "Ok now that you've done that I want you to put the crystal in your pocket and say the spell without your wand.

"Alterachia Timeno!" Harry noticed that it was working without his wand. However he remembered that he didn't know how to finish it without using his wand. Harry had no choice he took his wand out waved it and then hid it back in his pocket.

"Did it work?" William asked this time falling out of his chair.

"Yeah, um Lea how is the spell suppose to end after I say it?"

"All you have to say is let the spell be ended."

"That's it?" Harry didn't think something that simple would finish a spell so complex.

Darla went up and hugged Harry. "You are doing great, let's try one more time just to make sure you've got it down." Darla stepped away from Harry.

"Alterchia Timeno!" Harry shouted. He noticed William trying to walk towards Harry, and Darla sitting on the floor.

"Harry I hope this makes sense to you now." Darla stood right behind him. "Let the spell be ended."

"How did you do that? You were sitting right there." Harry pointed to the spot on the floor. Darla took the crystal out of her pocket. " I told you if someone else has the crystal they can alter reality also."

"Now it makes sense. Bloody hell Lea you really are a great witch." William said walking over to them.

"Ok so no letting anyone get that stone, got it." Harry said smiling. He decided it was more fun learning these things with Darla then it was with Professor Snape.

"Ok, well I think that's all for tonight. How about we come back tomorrow night and do this again. We can even learn new things. You're invited as well William." Darla said starting to put some of the stuff away and bottling up the rest of the potion.

"Thanks lea. I think I'll join you all tomorrow, and you two can just call me Will." William said leaving the classroom.

"You learned that all and you weren't even in school?" Harry asked looking at Darla amazed.

"I told you I was in school, I just never went to one." Darla finished putting the stuff away and collected her things. " I think we should go, it's very close to curfew." Darla lead Harry back to the Gryffindor tower.


	20. Truth and Love

**Chapter 19: Love and Truth**

Harry went straight up to bed once they reached the dormitories. "What's up with him?" Ron asked sitting by the fire doing his homework.

"He's probably just tired. I was helping him learn some advanced magic so he can defeat you-know-who." Darla said sitting down next to Ron totally exhausted.

"How did he do?"

"Very well. He needs to keep practicing though. Well, I must go and talk to Dumbledore adn cranky pants." Darla got up and headed towards the staf room. Luckily Dumbledore was there also.

"Yes Lea can I help you?" Professor McGonagall asked opening the door.

"I need to speak to Snape and Dumbledore about Harry's training tonight." McGonagall lead Darla into the room and over to the professors.

"So Lea how did it go?" Snape asked moving over so Darla could sit down. He always felt like Darla was his kid.

"It went very well, he's very advanced. He got time alteration very quickly and the unforgivable curse was extremely powerful. I think if he trained harder than he ever has he'll be unkillable. Snape I've never seen anyone pick up that potion quicker than I did." Darla couldn't help but smile.

"Very good, excellent actually.So what does he need to learn next?" Snape asked Dumbledore.

"He needs to learn how to summon the weapon in the Department of Mysteries. He needs to learn ot play love to his advantage."

"I understand. There's a spell on love and it's very complex. You need to summon a dead loved one to help you find inner love, because of the whole having to love yourself before you can love anyone else thing. After they help you find inner love another guide this time a stranger or another loved one helps you find outer love. After you've been able to find both you need to learn to channel both loves at the same time. When you do a spell you cast on someone it grows ten times stronger." Sarla started to pace the room. "Harry's going to need a lot of time to work on it, and it could be a while before the spirit guides are done with him. On top of all that I still need to find both spells before I can teach him it."

"How's this I cancel end of the year exams for both you and Harry, so he can focus on these spells. Curfews will be changed for you both also so you can be out until 1. That's as much as I can do." Dumbledore calmly got up and stopped Darla from her pacing.

"Lea, every other Potions class you can pull Harry out if you need to. Please try to do it before class or it will look highly suspicious." Snape grabbed hold of Darla's arm and helped her sit.

"Lea, Albus, Severus, I'm sorry to interrupt but if it will help, Harry can skip a few of my lessons also, as long as he tries extra hard in the classes he's in and on his homework, and the work he needs to make up." Professor McGonagall sat down next to Dumbledore.

"Thank you all so much. I'm very very grateful. If there is anything I could do to repay you all don't hesitate to ask." Darla went to get up, at the same time Snape handed her a piece of parchment.

"What's this?" Darla said taking the parchment.

"A note allowing you to look in the restricted section and the name of the book you will need." With that Darla ran to the library.

"Severus, you really do care for her don't you?" McGonagall asked.

"Truthfully Minerva, I consider her my daughter. She's taught me more than I ever thought I could learn. If anything happens to her in the end I don't know what I will do."

"Severus she's a very powerful, smart, young lady. She'll make it through." McGonagall tried to assure Snape as best she could.

Snape got up and headed towards his office, leaving McGonagall alone in the staffroom, as Dumbledore had disappeared.


	21. Spirit Guide 1

**Chapter 20: Spirit Guide 1**

Harry walked down the staircase into the common room when he was ambushed by Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. "Harry ahve you seen Lea?" Ginny quickly asked.

"Yeah last night, she came in with me." Harry was pushed into a chair by Ron.

"Trust me you need to sit! Harry she left after you, went to bed to talk to Snape and Dumbledore and never returned. I stayed up to ask her how it went but she never came back." Ron looked worried.

"She what?" Harry yelled. "We have to find her. We need to go find Snape and ask when the last ime he saw her was." Harry collected himself quickly.

They all went down to the Great Hall to find Snape. "Professor have you seen Lea? She didn't return after she went to talk to you and Dumbledore." Harry spat out when he ran up to Snape at the teacher's table.

"What do you mean she didn't return?" Snape looked furious, before anyone could blink he was out of his chair and halfway down the Great Hall. Harry and the others hurried quickly behind him. Once they left the Great Hall Snape headed straight for the library.

"Why are you going there?" Ginny asked.

"Cause Ms. Weasley this is the last place I sent her. I thought she would of at least waited until today since the polyjuice potion wears off at night from not drinking it every hour. They all entered the restricted section to see a brown-haired Darla sleeping on a book. "Lea wake up." Snape sat down beside her and shook her arm.

"What? Oh no I didn't fall asleep, I'm so sorry." Darla said sitting up.

"That's not all." Hermione said handing her a mirror.

"Oh no the polyjuice potion I totally forgot about that." Darla said taking the the bottle she had next to her and drinking some, instantly she turned into Lea again.

"That's better, well Lea I don't have a class right now so if you and Potter want to go practice that spell you can use my classroom." Snape said calming down, his mind kept going back to the thought that someone might of seen her though.

"Ok, Harry let's go I'll explain everything when we get there." Lea said leaving the classroom and dragging Harry behind her.

Once inside the classroom Darla explained everything, how Dumbledore canceled exams for them, how Snape and McGonagall said he could miss classes, and about the spell. "William I need you to draw that picture there while I get the ingrediants that I need. Harry the spirit guide is going to take over from the moment the spell has ended we won't be able to see you because you'll be in an alternate universe. When you come back you need to find me so we can do the second part of the spell which requires another spirit guide." Darla said going into Snape's potion store and taking some things out.

"How's that Lea?" William asked after he was finished drawling the circle.

"Great. Ok Harry you need to stand in the middle of the circle there where the points all meet together. William when I start saying the spell I need to you to walk around the circle sprinkling this." Darla threw the bag over to William. "Ok then lets get starts. Ethika open your gates! Let the lost be found, the confused be guided. Help him find love from within. I demand you Ethika to open your gates and let this lost, confused soul in. Please hear my plea Ethika open your gates." All of a sudden Harry disappeared.

"Did it work?" William asked staring at where Harry once was.

"It should of. We did everything correctly all we have to do is wait."Darla and William then went back to the library to research the spell and ingrediants needed for the next spell.

When Harry opened his eyes he was in a blue room with a table and two chairs. "Harry, it's good to see you again. I'm here to guide you, and help you learn to love yourself." Harry looked for the the source of the voice but didn't see anyone.

"Where are you? Who are you?" Harry asked confused.

"I'll revel myself when it's time. The first thing you need to do Harry is to take that parchment and quill and write down all the negitive things you can thing of for yourself." The mysterious voice sounded from everywhere.

Harry wrote all the things down he could think of and then put the quill down."Ok now that you're done I want you to crumple the paper up and throw it away. Those things are the barrier between what's holding you back from being happy being yourself. Throwing it away will help you over come that barrier, it will break it down."

"Harry I feel that you really don't need to learn much about loving you for you. The one thing that's holding you back is the fact that you can't let the feelings of living with your aunt and uncle get to you. I want you to come to grips with the fact that Voldemort killed your parents. Love is stronger than hate Harry, can you do that? All you need to do is clear your mind. Clearing your mind here is different than clearing your mind in the real world. When you clear your mind here, when you go back to the real world the feelings of hatred will fade away." Harry started to clear his mind. The mysterious voice was right he was already feeling better about himself and everything about his past.

"Ok, you've accomplished this task. I'm afraid that you already had a love for yourself. Now how to channel that love. Harry you know that feeling you have now, clearing your mind and thinking of the positive things about yourself is the only way to channel this feeling. It will be essential to you. I'm sure your sister will explain later."

"Who are you? How do you know about Darla?" Harry asked and then noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.

"I know about Darla Harry because I've been watching you closely." Lily Potter took shape and sat infront of Harry.

"You're my spirit guide?" Harry said shocked.

"Yes, I couldn't reveal myself at first because it would of been a distraction."Lily hugged Harry. Harry closed his eyes and hugged his mom back, when he opened them he was back at Hogwarts. Darla and William were sitting in two of the desks.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Darla asked getting up and standing outside the circle.

"What do you mean? I was only gone for a couple hours right?" Harry said stepping outside of the circle.

"Harry you've been gone for three days. I was afraid the spell didn't work."

"It worked, my spirit guide told me there wasn't much for me to learn. She told me how to channel it though, all I have to do is clear my mind and think about the postive things about me." Harry said sitting down next to William.

"She, your spirit guide was a she." Darla was shocked at ran to give Harry a hug.

"Yeah, it was our mum Darla. She's very pretty and looks like you. Can we do the next spell in a couple of days I really want to get to class, and make up the work I missed. I also want to see Ginny." Harry looked extremely tired.

"Ok, if that's what you want. Hermione did your work for you though, all you have to do is put your name on it." Darla said leading everyone out of the dungeons.

"Remind me to thank her. Well I guess we'll see you later William." Harry noticed that William was starting to go a different direction.

"Bye, way to work the mojo Lea." William said waving at them.

"Thanks, bye." Darla and Harry headed towards Gryffindor common room.


	22. Spirit Guide 2

**Chapter 21: Spirit Guide 2**

When Harry and Lea reached the common room Ron, Hermioine, and Ginny were still up and waiting for them."Harry it's so good to have you back! What happened? What was it like?" Ginny asked running to hug her boyfriend.

"Thanks Gin. Lea transported me to an alternate dimension, and my spirit guide helped me understand a few things. It was really cool and it felt like I was only there a couple of hours. Oh and Hermione, Lea told me you did my homework thanks. I bet I have loads of stuff to make up." Harry said hugging Ginny.

"You're welcome. So who was the spirit guide? Lea told us that the first one you see is suppose to be someone you know. Was it Sirius?" Hermione asked looking extremely interested.

"It wasn't Sirius it was my mom. Well I'm going to go study so I'm not to far behind the rest of the year." Harry went up to the boys dormitories.

"Lea the teachers are right you are a very powerful witch, but then again your parents were powerful. Do you think that Harry could be as good as you? I know he's going to have to study a lot harder if he wants to beat Voldemort." Hermione went back to sitting on the couch with Ron.

"He'll be able to beat Voldemort if he can focus on the spells he's learned. I just hope that he can remember all of them and how they work. Well I'm going to bed." Darla walked up the stairs and into the girl's room.

The next day Harry went back to his regular classes. Every time he entered the room he was bombarded with questions about where he went and why he was gone for so long. Throughout the day Harry kept wanting to hug Hermione for her cover up stories. It seemed like she was the only one who could think of an excuse fast enough out of the group.When he got to potions however both the Slytherins and Gryffindors found it extremely odd that Professor Snape pulled Harry into class early to talk to him.

"Potter Lea wanted me to tell you that when you are finished this lesson you are to go to the Astrology classroom for the next part of the spell. If you mess this up Mr. Potter I will curse the heck out of you." Snape then let the rest of the class in.

Potion didn't go as well as Harry hoped. They ended up having a pop quiz on the homework they were assigned the night beofre and unfortunatley for Harry he didn't get around to reading his notes or homework for that class. After the test Harry asked to go to the bathroom with no intention of returing to Potions. "Harry you aren't suppose to be here for another 20 mintues." Darla said shocked.

"Well I could'nt stand waiting for Snape's class to end. So what are we doing today?"

"You have another guide to meet up with. I have no clue who it's suppose to be it could be a loved one or stranger. All I have to say is good luck." Darla then handed a different colored chalk to William so he could sraw a picture in a book that was lying open on the floor.

"So Harry, how long do you think this is going to last?" William asked drawing a triangle on the floor.

"I have no idea. I just hope that when I do get back I don't get hounded by everyone again!" Once everything was drawn Darla made Harry stand between the triangle and the other drawling.

"You've opened your gates once, do it again. Send this boy back to the land of teh dead. He needs a new guide, for his new task. Il n'est pas plus tard a toi parle. Il aller a alle. Open!" Darla and William were left looking at nothing again.

Harry was in Grimmauld Place this time but it looked different, like it was still in use by the Black or something.

"Sirius why ca'nt you be more like your brother? He has the right idea! Joining up with the Dark Lord has given him everything he's ever dreamed of!" Mrs. Black yelled.

"Well I'm nothing like him! i'm not doing it!" Sirius yelled back.

"Then get out of this house, you are a traitor. I never want to see you again!" Mrs. Black slammed the kitchen door.

"Swining door mum." Sirius said laughing as the dorr came back and hit her in the face. Sirius then ran upstairs and pakced in a hurry. Harry didn't know what to do, or if he could be seen.

"Um...Sirius?" Harry followed him up the stairs.

"Yeah, oh Harry you made it. Unfortunatley we're going to have to move your lesson to James' house. Sorry you had to see that." Sirius said like it was nothing.

"You know who I am?" Harry was confused.

"Well Harry just because I look 18 doesn't mean I am not my old self."

"But, how and why are you like this?" Harry helped Sirius pack.

"Because I loevd this day. I lgot to watch my mum be an idiot, and I got to move in with your dad."

"Wait if we're going to my dad's house does that mean he's my other guide?"

"Yeah come on now, hurry up or she'll hex us." Sirius put his trunk onto his broomstick and then ook his brothers so Harry could use it.

Once they got to James house, James was already outside waiting."Prongs, I brought you a gift." Sirius said hiding Harry.

"What is it Padfoot?" James kept looking around. Lily walked out of the house also.

"What's going on?" Lily asked.

"Sirius brought me a present." James said holding Lily around the waist.

"Ok ready Prongs, Lily?" They both shook their heads. Siris turned around and pulled the invisibility cloak off of Harry.

"Oh my gosh! Padfoot is it really-" James was cut off by Harry hugging him.

"Does this mean that you died?" James asked.

"No Sirius is my spirit guide, and he said you were going to help. I don't think mum can because she was one last time." Harry gave his mom a hug, and a kiss.

"So what is Harry suppose to learn Siris?" Lily asked.

"He needs to find outter love and how to channgel it." Sirius gave Lily a hug.

"Well, he already knows how to channel it if that helps. I taught him how to do it with the first journey he had." Lily gave Harry another hug and kiss and then went inside.

"Okay so you know how to clear your mind, and to think of the positive things about yourself, so that makes our job a lot easier. So Harry we need you to clear your mind." Sirius said leading James and Harryinto the Godrics Hollow house.

After a couple minutes James and Sirius had Lily try to break into Harry's mind. When it didn't work both men proceeded. "Ok Harry we need you to think of the one thing you love most in life, and concentrate hard on it." James said smiling he loved how good his son was doing. Harry thought a long time and a picture of Darla came into his head.

"Whose that Harry, your girlfriend?" James asked.

"Prongs don't ask, but we'll tell you later." Sirius never told James or Lily that they're daughter lived.

"Ok Harry. Pick another person or thing that you love." Hames couldn't wait to see what it was. It ended up being a picture of Ginny Weasley.

"Harry I didn't know you liked Ginny. Are you two a couple?" Sirius asked. Harry shook his head and changed to an image of his parents when they were all standing outside, and then to Quidditch. Harry started to feel energy pulsating throught ihs fingers.

"Padfoot I think he's got it!" Hames said pointing to the blue sparks flying out of Harry's wand.

"Ok Harry I want you to keep doing that but now add in the positive things about yourself. It's okay if you don't get it at first." Sirius said moving a cushion in front of Harry and a vase in front of that.

James watched as picture after picture started flowing infront of him like a movie. It was the story of Harry's like that James was never able to see. "Ok Harry now think of a spell and point your wand straight infront of you when you say it." Sirius moved away from Harry and towards James.

"Rictor Sampri!" Harry yelled. The vase flew off the table, through the cushion and embedded itself into the wall.

"Harry, son open your eyes look!" James yelled running over towards Harry.

"Did I do that?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Yeah! You did great! Lily come look Harry did it!" James screamed from downstairs. Lily rushed down and hugged Harry. Harry was afraid his mom might kill him.

"Lily let Harry breath." Sirius said prying Harry and Lily apart.

"Sorry, I'm just so proud." Lily said kissing Harry on his forehead.


	23. James and Lily's 2nd child

**Chapter 22: James and Lily's 2nd child.**

James treated Harry to some Butterbeer and Snacks. "So Sirius, Harry who was that first girl?" James asked sitting down in the kitchen.

"Well Prongs, Lily, that was---I don't know how to put this."

"Dad it was my sister Darla. Mum was pregnant when she died, Voldemort took her and gave her to the Malfoy's. They raised her until Snape took her and told Dumbledore, Snape's been raising her since. We just met a couple of months ago and she's great!" Harry started to spill everything to James and Lily.

"Are you telling me that Snivellus named, saved, and raised my kid?" James yelled at Sirius, Harry, and Lily.

"If it helps she annoys the hell out of Snape.She calls him Cranky Pants and everything." Harry tried to calm his father.

"James he did save Darla. We should thank him when and if we get the chance." Lily said running up the stairs for a seond. When she returned she had a note and a piece of jewlery.

"Harry since you got to be wiht us, this is for Darla along with the not. Tell her I have confidence in her, she'll understand after she reads the letter. You need to be going I suspect you've missed about a week of school." Lily said hugging Harry fo rthe last time.

"Harry, you're a great wizard, and a better son. Watch over your sister, and be careful." James hugged Harry.

"I'll be seeing you around Harry." Sirius hugged Harry.

"Let the spell be ended." Lily said, Harry clutched the letter and jewlery box to his chest.When he opened his eyes Darla, William, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all sitting around playing Exploding Snaps.

"Hey look Harry's back!" William said turning around in his seat.

"Have I really been gone a week?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"Hermione asked.

"My spirit guides told me." Harry then remembered the letter and the jewlery box. "Oh Lea these are for you. Mum wrote it and she wanted me to tell you she has confidence in you, and that you'll udnerstand after you read the letter." After Darla read the letter she opened the jewlery box that contained a beautiful diamond necklace and a ring.She then ran out of the room and into the library.


	24. Finishing the Feud

**Chapter 23: Finishing the feud.**

Months passed since Harry met his parents. Darla and Harry were constantly practicing, Harry was actually getting better than Darla. Harry, Ginny, Darla, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the common room when tere was a huge bang from somewhere in the school." What was that?" Ginny jumped when they heard the bang.

"I don't know let's go see!" All of them followed Harry out to see Voldemort and a bunch of Death Eaters standing in the corridor.

"Tom, I suggest you leave before something bad happens." Dumbledore said calmly walking towards Voldemort.

"Like this? Avada Kevadra!" Voldemort shouted, pointing his wand and killing Dumbledore.

"Harry do you have your stone on you?" Darla whispered.

"Yeah, don't worry." Harry pushed everyone behind a wall. "You'll be safe here. Lea thanks for teaching me everything. I know what I have to do. Ginny I love you." Harry then stepped out from behind the wall.

"Harry no!" Yelled Hermione.

"Hermione he'll be fine trust me." Darla whispered.

Harry made his way to the stairs and started down them. "Well if it is'nt Harry Potter you're brave coming right up to me. You will meet the same fate as Dumbledore here." Voldemort said walking towards Harry. " Just stay still it will be quick and painless."

From the time Harry started walking down teh stairs until he reached Voldemort the only thing Harry did was clear his mind, and focus on the love that surrounded him. Faintly Harry heard Voldemort say the Kevadra curse.

"Hey what's going on why didn't he die yet?" Lucious Malfoy's voice was far away also.

"I don't know." Voldemort said furiously. Harry felt the energy building up in his hands. Then the lifted his wand straight in front of him. " Avada Kevadra!" Harry said calmly but instead of a green jet coming out of his wand the light was red.

Harry opened his eyes just in time to see Voldemort die, except when his body hit the floor it disappeared. The next thing Harry knew the teachers had surrounded the hall upstairs, and all the Death Eaters were being stunned. "Where did Voldemort go?" Harry asked Professor McGonagall. Harry couldn't move, he couldn't believe he defeated Voldemort.

"He replaced the power yoou used in teh department of mysteries." Professor McGonagall lead Harry up the stairs and to his friends. " By the way Congratulations Mr. Potter."

"Thanks Professor." Harry then turned to his friends.

"How do we know he won't come back?" Ginny said huging and kissing Harry.

"The prophecy that was made said that we would have to battle and if one of us killed th other than he would permenatly die." Harry kissed Ginny back.

"I'll be back. I have a suprise for Harry,and I was told to wait until Harry defeated Voldemort. I'll meet up with you guys later I still have a few more things to finish up!" Congrats bro!" Darla said giving him a hug and running to the library.

"Hermione, now that we've been together for a little less than a year, and we've lived through this whole ordeal. I was wonderin gif you would marry me. I love you a lot and I don't think I can live with out you." Ron got down on his knee and took out a ring.

"Ron yes!" Hermione bent down near Ron put on the ring and kissed him.

"Congrats you two!" Ginny and Harry said together.

"Thanks." Hermione said. They all made their way to the common room.


	25. A Plan From the Past

**Chapter 24: A Plan From the Past.**

After a couple hours Darla showed up in the common room. " I got it Harry. Come on hurry up!" Darla pulled Harry out of the common room, everyone else followed.

"Lea what is it?" Harry asked.

"Read this." Darla said handing Harry the letter that Lily gave to her.

**Dear Darla,**

**I'm your mother Lily Potter. Harry told me so many great things about you. Your father and I would like to meet you even if it's for a little while. If you ask Dumbledore for a pass to the resticted section I am sure you'll find some sort of spell. We can't wait to meet you.**

**Love your parents,**

**Lily and James**

Harry's mouth was opened after he finished the letter. "What are you going to do?"

"I found a spell to bring them back for good!" Darla said " But that's not the suprise."

Everyone stared at Darla. " How?" Hermione asked.

"I found a spell and someone to help me." William then walked through the door.

"Ready Lea?" William asked.

"Yeah. Ok here's the spell adn I'll help you draw the picture because it had to be twice the size. Do you have the last ingredant?" Darla looked over at William.

"Yep don't worry about it." It took William and Darla a while before everything was ready.

"Ok everyone needs to stand five feet away from teh ciricle, while making a circle. Oh and you all need to hold one of these." Darla handed them all different crystals. They all formed a circle just like Darla said. " Ok Will now." Darla said. William took out two different cials of blodd and poured them over the circle.

"Let our voices and prayers be heard. Bring back to us the dear ones we lost. Take this blood as our sacrific. The blood that killed them, and the blood of an innocent. Grany us our wish." Darla help her crystal infront of them, and everyone copied her. The crystals started to glow blue and hovered into the middle of the circle. All of a sudden three ghostly apparations appeared and slowly became human.

"I knew you could do it." Lily said going over and hugging Darla.

"Mum....Dad?" Darla asked tears welling in her eyes.

James shook his head. "You're just as beautiful as I thought you would be." James went over and hugged Darla.

"Harry, I told you I'd see you soon." Sirius said walking out of the circle.

"I...I can't believe this Darla, we have our parents and godfather back!" Harry said hugging her.

"You mean Darla found a permanent spell?" Lily asked.

"Yep. You're here to stay!" Harry went and hugged his mom.

"So who are those people?" James asked noticing everybody else. "Well that must be Ginny Weasley." James said pointing at the red haired Ginny.

"Yes, Mr. Potter it's so good to meet you, but how did you know who I was?" Ginny asked shaking James' hand.

"Harry showed Sirius and I a picture of you when we were helping him." Hames said smiling.

"Dad this is our friend Hermione Granger, she's one of the best in Hogwarts. That's Ginny's brother and Hermoine's fiance Ron. The guy there is William he's been helping Darla with the spells and such." Harry said introducing his parents to everyone.

"Well when we get settle in them everyone is invited to stay with us for a while. Even all your parents." Lily said taking hold of James hand.

"So where's Dumbledore?" Sirius asked.

"I'm so sorry you three, but Voldemort killed him." Hermione said hugging Sirius.

"Ok then, who can we see first?" James asked.

"Well Snape, McGonagall, Hagrid, and Lupin are all in the Great Hall if you want to see them." Darla said still hugging her dad around the waist.

"Um Prongs, I think you have a permanet acessory now." Sirius said laughing.

"I don't mind. She is my daughter." James said smiling.


	26. Meeting Old Friends

**Chapter 25: Meeting old friends**

Lily, James, and the others made it all the way down to the Great Hall without anyone noticing them. When they finally got there and walked in it was a different story.

"Bloody hell! What is going on here?" Snape yelled noticing the kids coming through the door. "Students need to be in their dormitories."

"Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Lupin we have something we need to show you." Harry said standing in front of the shut doors.

"Well where is it?" Lupin asked.

"Just outside wait here." Darla said she knocked on the door behind her and the three adults walked in.

"James, Lily, Sirius is that really you?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah, I have an amazing daughter don't I. Dumbledore helped her find a spell to bring us back permantely, and she was smart enough to figure it out." James said huging Lupin.

"Moony did you really think we'd leave you all by your lonesome? So what are you doing here?" Srius askeg hugging Lupin after James.

"I'm the met Minister of Magic. It' sso good to have you all back!" Lupin said smiling.

"Darla yer one powerful witch. Yeh did the right thing too. I'm proud of you!" Hagrid said smiling and hugging her.

"Lily welcome back. I know the guys left you out but it's good to have you back!" McGonagall said shaking hands with Lily.

"Thanks, I'm afraid the Marauders might be planning something." Lily said pointing over to the three boys all huddled together.

"Snape---Severus. Thank you for watching over Darla and teaching her everything. It means a lot to me and I owe you a lot. Please don't hesitate to ask us for anything." Lily said shaking hands with Snape.

"Lily, you were alway kind to me even when others weren't. It was my privledge to take care of Darla. You don't owe me a thing." Snape kissed the back of Lily's hand then left.

"Oh shoot! Mum I totally forgot. Molly Weasley's husband died and we gave the house to Mrs. Weasley." Darla said still attached to James' waist.

"Don't worry about a thing Lily. Albus gave you his house in the will, you can all move in there, and sicne we don't need the order anymore Sirius can have his house to himself now." McGonagall said noticing how much Darla looked like James.

"Thanks, but we still need to find jobs. That's going to be interesting." Lily laughed.

"Don't be silly." Lupin siad. "James can have his job back in Magical Games and Sports with Sirius, and Lily you can be my secretary that way all four of us can work together." Lupin said walking over to Lily.

"Thank you all so much." Lily couldn't believe what was going on.

"Well you're all welcome to stay since school ends tomorrow you all can even be our guests of honor. That way you can go home together too. I'm sure Molly will enjoy seeing you all again."

"That sounds great!" James said hugging McGonagall.


	27. Quidditch Showdown

**Chapter 26: Quidditch Showdown**

Lupin, James, and Sirius stayed in the boys dormitories with Harry and Ron while Lily stayed with the girls.Everyone had so many questions and the Marauders had a part where they pulled the best Hogwarts prank. They turned one of the hallways at Hogwarts inot a shrine of those who died in teh fight with pictures, candles, lights, and flowers. It was such a lovely memorial that the new headmistress McGonagall decided to keep it.

The day flew by, Harry, Ron, Sirius, James, and Lupin decided to play Qudditch with the Gryffindor Qudditch team. James and Harry were the seekers for each of their teams. Everyoen showed up to watch the Quidditch match, even Oliver Wood, the Weasley wins, Bill and Charlie, and Lee Jordan. Mrs. Weasley still didn't know James, Lily, and Sirius were back. Lee was asked to commentate the match and was honored to do so.

"Welcome to the Qudditch showdown. Family vs. family, friend vs. friend. On James Potters team is Sirius Black as Keeper, Minister of Magic Remus Lupin, and Bill Wealsey as the Chasers, Charlie and Ron Wealsey as the Beaters, and James Potter as the seeker and captain." They all entered the field to screams and applause.

"We have a treat for Gryffindor this y ear. It seems like this years captain Harry Potter has brought back the only unbeatable Qudditch team Gryffindor has had in ages, and Potter had handed over his title as captain to the teams Keeper. I hope he knows what he's doing." Lee said excitedly. Everyoen was dieing to know who was on the Gryffindor team.

"This matches line up if Oliver Wood as Keeper and captain. Chasers Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, Beaters Fred and George Wealsey, and Seeker Harry Potter." Everyoen started to shout when the teams entered the field.

"I want a good clean game. Captains shake hands." Madame Hooch said. "Okay then on my whistle, one...two..three!" The teams were up in the air.

"For those who don't know much about Hogwarts past teams James Potter and Sirius Blakc were on the Gryffindor Quidditch team when they went to Hogwarts, both were the best players at the school. Bill and Charlie Weasley were aldo on Gryffindor and the best on their teams. If Bill didn't go to Romania he'd probably be a professional! Oliver Wood was a professional player for a year before he came to teach at Hogwarts. Fred and George are still the best beaters. Angelina and Kaite have the record for most goals made, and Harry has been known to do some excellent flying work." Harry was eyeing James and looking for the Snitch. He thought it was going to be near impossible to beat his father.

"Gryffindor scores! That's 30-10. Gryffindor is in the lead! Watch out Mr. Potter--nevermind." James rolled under his broom to miss a blundger that Fred swung at his head. It didn't take long for James to get back on his broom though."That was a great move by James. Sirius blocks Katies ball. Lupin in posession he hands it to Bill who gets the Quaffle past Oliver. Nice team work you two!" Lee couldn't take his eyes off the game and neither could anyone else. "It looks like Harry potter has spotted the Snitch!" Lee watched as Harry dived by the cottom of Oliver's goal post closely followed by James.

"It's Potter versus Potter whose going to get it?" Harry put his arm out and had about a foot before he could reach the Snitch. James had his hand out also but was still far away from it. He then saw Harry standing on his broom like he was surfing it or something.

"It looks like Harry's doing an all to familiar move. Lets just hope he doesn't fall this time." But before the words escaped his mouth Harry fell. James looked for the Snitch but it was gone, James then landed next to Harry.

"Are you ok son? You look like you're about to get sick." James said kneeling next to Harry. Harry shook his head and put one finger up to tell James to hold on.

"I can't believe he's done it again!" Lee said waiting for the Snitch ot come out of Harry's mouth. Harry then coughed up the Snitch and held it up. "Gryffindor wins! Luckily Harry didn't choke on the thing this time." Lee said laughing. The Gryffindors were all cheering.

"Prongs I think you need to explain to Harry that the Snitch isn't food. That's the second time he's tried to eat it." Sirius said laughing.

"He is right Harry. The Snitch doesn't belong in your mouth." James said smiling. "Good match, you're an awesome Quidditch player! All of you are actually." James said turing towards the two teams.

At the feast that night the whole school was till excited about the match. " I understand that you are excited, and ready to go home. However we still need to award the House and Quidditch cup. If I'm correct the Gryffindors win the house cup, and well I think this is the first time this has ever happened. Slytherin and Gryffindor tie for the Quidditch cup! On a another note if we could have a moments silence for Hogwarst old headmaster Albus Dumbledore, whom died bravely at the hands of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself." McGonagall waited a few minutes before speaking agian. "Now that that's passed, tuck in."The tables filled with food.


	28. Leaving Hogwarts

**Chapter 27: Leaving Hogwarts**

James, Lily, Lupin, and Sirius waited for the others to pack their things. They all decided to take the Hogwarts Express home to suprise Molly. Once everyone was ready to go they made their way on to the train and found an empty compartment. "It's just like the old days isn't it?" Sirius said to Lupin, James and Lily.

Yep, except none of us has to go home with our parents." James said to Sirius.

"Thank goodness! I can't think of how I survived my mother every summer." Sirius said smiling.

"You didn't remember, you lived at everyone elses house for a week until school started again." James said.

Darla finally detached herself from James. She loved having a family. Harry felt the same way, he was glad to get his parents and sister back. There was a lot of catching up to do.

"Oh Harry I need the key to my vault back." Sirius put his hand out.

"But it's mine." Harry said smiling and laughing.

"Harry! This isn't funny." Sirius said getting upset.

"I'm not being mean, you died and now it's mine. Plus I took some money out and gave it to the Wealsey's don't worry thought it wasn't a lot." Harry said laughing. Sirius looked shocked.

"Harry if you don't give me that key I'm going to curse you!" Sirius yelled.

"You're going to curse me? I just defeated Voldemort do you really want to take me on?" Harry said lookign Sirius in the eyes.

"I don't care!" Sirius got up.

"Sirius here I was just joking, don't curse me." Harry handed him the key. "But I did give the Weasley's money. Molly needed it but didn't want to accept it so I kept it a secret."

"That's ok Harry." Sirius said smiling.

"Um hun, what about our keys?" Lily asked.

"Oh yeah, here." Harry handed them the key chain with all their keys on it.

"Thank you." Lily said hugging Harry. The rest of the ride home was interesting the Marauders talked about all the pranks they did and how much of a show off James was in front of Lily. Lily told them the real side of all the stories. The trip home went quicker than ever and before any of them knew it they were at Kings Cross station.

"We're here already?" Lupin asked.

"Yep, I can't believe it, that was fast." James said helping Sirius adn Lupin take the trunks down from above the seats.


	29. Suprising Mrs Weasley

**Chapter 28 Suprising Molly**

Author's note Sorry I just couldn't keep Sirius, Lily, or James dead. HOwever I refuse to bring back the characters that died in this story, because they had a reason to die.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Darla, and Harry exited the train first. "Oh it's good to see you all alive!" Mrs. Wealsey screamed as she ran up to the kids and gave them all hugs.

"Mum it's ok, Harry didn't even let us near any danger." Ron said trying to calm Mrs. Weasley down.

"Where are your trunks?" Mrs. Weasley asked noticing they came off the train empty handed.

"Don't worry mum. Harry's friends said they were going to bring them out in a few minutes." Ginny said hugging her mom and then taking Harry's hand.

"What's going on out here?" Lupin asked coming out with one of the trunks.

"Oh Remus It's good to see you. Where are the other trunks?" Molly asked hugging Lupin.

"They're coming. A few friends of mine are gettign a few of their things." Lupin smiled. The next off the train was Sirius.

"Well Molly long time no see." Sirius said smiling.

"Sirius but you went throught the veil, you died...What-how?" Molly went speechless.

"Um, Molly just wait. We have more suprises for you. It's going to be a little longer though they're having a problem with Harry's owl." Sirius was about to crack up laughing.

"I think that's a first! Mum going speechless." Ron said regretting it after Mrs. Weasley hit is arm.

"Hey Molly here's Ginny's trunk, and Harry here's yours." James said helping Lily with Harry's trunk.

"James, Lily. But, and then with Sirius, and Lupin. Will someone explain what is going on!" Mrs Weasley screamed.

"Ok, ok just calm down." Darla said. "I found a pell to bring my parents back from being dead, and they brought Sirius with them." Darla said smiling.

"You are a very powerful witch to be able to do that." Molly said hugging James, Lily, and Sirius.

"Molly, we want you to keep the house in Godric's Hollow, but we'd like to invite you and your family to stay with us at Dumbledore's house for a few weeks. We're inviting Hermione's parents also. Please invite Bill and Charlie also." James smiled and hugged Molly.

They then went throught the barrier and ran into Hermione's parents. James asked if they would like to visit and stay the three weeks before school started. After a lot of begging and explaining on Hermione's part, her parents finally agreed. Harry, Darla, Lily, and James then left for their new house, and to start rebuilding their family.

Authors note Since this story is finished I was thinking about making a sequel but i'm not positive. If you want one please put in a review or email me, and I'll start writing it. If not i'll just go on to my next idea. Thanks Kime.


End file.
